Christmas Panic
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Sousuke has invited Kaname on a Christmas getaway. Will Sousuke blow up the Christmas tree, or will he clue in about the reason behind the holiday? Perhaps Weber should hang as much Mistletoe as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters! Please keep this in mind for all the chapters in this Story. Thanks!**

**Christmas Panic**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Kaname...ERRAH...Wake up Kaname...ERRAH... You're Gonna be late!"

The alarm clock sounded loudly in the small apartment. An arm reached out in confusion and began beating the desk beside the alarm clock. Finally it found its objective and with one whack to the chicken's head, shut the alarm off.

A very sleepy girl dragged off the covers and managed to upright herself to a sitting position. She reached her arms high above her head and stretched her lethargic muscles. Standing slowly she bounced between the walls, as she trudged her tired body towards the shower.

Warm water slowly massaged her senses, bringing about at first a minor awareness, then gradually a full state of alertness. It was thankfully the last day classes until after the holiday season. After today, she could skip the alarm and spend a full morning sleeping. It had helped that she had been able to pick her work schedule for the next two weeks, and luckily for the first week, she had managed the late afternoon/evening shift. The last week she did mornings. That meant she only had one week to suffer the lonely nights that this Christmas season would give her.

Normally, she spent Christmas with her father and sister in America. This year she would be spending it alone. Her father was going to be tied up with meetings at UN headquarters because of the latest incident in Afghanistan. Her sister was spending the holidays with her boyfriend's family in the Rockies. Kaname had opted to stay in Japan and at least be close with her friends. The only days she would be alone would be Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the following day after. Kyoko's family was going to spend those days with their extended family in Kyoto. Despite her friends pleading she had refused the invitation to join them. It just didn't seem right to her. Christmas is a time for family. She had already planned on spending it at home with the memory of her late mother. She was going to cook her own Christmas dinner and spend the day watching the old black and white Christmas movies that her mother and her had enjoyed. Sure, it sounded really sad, but with every crazy event that had happened to her in the last year, it was actually going to be relaxing for her. No guns, no terrorist, and definitely no bombs!

Speaking of bombs, Sousuke would probably start interrogating everyone in front of her building if she didn't hurry up and finish getting ready for school. She sighed loudly as she turned the water off and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Putting on her bathrobe, she wrapped her hair in a towel and proceeded back to her bedroom. She busied herself with getting dressed, then trying to get a comb through all the knots in her long hair. Satisfied that the knots where out, she secured the bottom with a single red ribbon. After double checking her book bag, she exited her apartment and made sure to lock it.

A quick elevator ride to the lobby of the building found her hurring through the doors to the crisp air outside.

"Kaname." Sousuke nodded his head in greeting. He'd grown accustomed to her morning ritual. He'd even grown accustomed to her lack of greetings in the early morning. His objective was most definitely not a morning person. In fact she suffered from low blood pressure in the mornings. It sometimes took the whole walk to school before she fully came to her senses. He was content just to walk with her in silence.

They exited the train and made their way from the station towards the high school they attended.

"Morning Kaname!" An eager Kyoko waved to her still sleepy friend. She hurried over to join the odd pair who she called friends. She stopped the just short of them to aim her little pink digital at them, catching Kaname in a large yawn.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Kaname glared at her, not to thrilled at being target of Kyoko's strange addiction.

"Well Kaname, it's the last day of school before Christmas. Isn't that exciting." Kyoko used her matter of fact voice. She liked to point out the obvious to her friend, mainly because she found Kaname's reaction fairly amusing.

"No duh stupid! I still don't think it warrants such happy reactions this early in the morning." Kaname tried to stifle another yawn before the headed to their first class.

The morning had went very routinely for the students of Jindhai high. It was lunch time before the trio was able to socialize again.

"Are you sure Kaname. My family would still love you to come with us to Kyoto. It wouldn't be a problem. Really!" Kyoko urged her friend.

"It's okay Kyoko, I'll be fine, plus I really have already made plans. Don't worry about it." She laughed nervously.

Kyoko new that laugh all to well. Kaname was hiding her true feelings. She always used that crazy laugh to try and cover them up. She stared at her friend, her eyebrows twitching into a worried frown. "_I wonder what her plans are? She won't tell me? I wonder if Sousuke knows? Then again, he's so dense when it comes to girls that he probably has gotten the wrong idea again._"

Kyoko was right about one thing, Sousuke had noticed something off with Kaname, but he had headed in the wrong direction with it again. In fact, late that afternoon found Sousuke interrogating two members of the chess team.

"So, you are saying that you have not been terrorizing miss Chidori in any fashion. I have a hard time believing that with all of the strategizing you two do in the classroom." Sousuke had the two timid chess players tied in two separate bathroom stalls. The pair were sweating nervously and denying all accusations.

"Honestly, we haven't done anything to Kaname! Where just chess players!" The short, chubby player exclaimed.

_Down the Hallway, not far from the boys washroom..._

"Ah Kaname?" The timid Kyoko inquired "Have you seen Sousuke? He was absent during our last class.

"Was he?"

"_Jeez, I must be slipping, normally I would notice that...hmmmm I must have too much on my mind._" Kaname thought. As they continued down the hall she noticed that the boys bathroom had been taped off and a long line of students where waiting to get in. It was then she noticed the voices coming from inside of the washroom.

Sousuke was just readying to use scare tactics on the two hostages. He slowly pulled one of his pistols from the inside his backpack. He took at this time at the boy with glasses.

"I'll ask you one more time..."

**Crack!**

"Sousuke you idiot what do you think your doing" Kaname shouted as she lined up her paper fan once more.

**Crack!**

"Ouch Kaname, that hurt." Sousuke was mindful of thump throbbing on the top of his head.

"Well, no duh! Let these two go at once!"

"But Kaname, I was just about too..."

**Crack!**

"It's not a problem" He muttered as he set to work on loosening the bonds he had used to restrict the suspicious boys.

"Aaagghhh! Somedays, that damn Sagara really gets to me!" Kaname huffed as she vented her anger to her best friend.

"Oh, I don't know, Kaname. You always seem to be having fun when Sousuke's around." Kyoko loved watching the two of them fight. It was always highly entertaining. She had even just manged to get some great photos of Kaname's fan connecting with Sousuke's head.

"Yeah, some fun always trying to clean up his mess! He's always tying someone up, or bringing his damn guns to school, or worse yet, blowing up his locker and half the bloody room with it!" Her faced was etched into a very unattractive scowl at the last thought.

"Oh well, I won't have to worry about those things for a whole two weeks! Today took forever. I'm so glad that the day is finally done." Kaname was finally cooling off and that beautiful smile was slowly returning.

The pair had just entered the cool crisp air outside when a voice reached them from a distance.

"Miss Kaname...Miss Kaname, wait a minute!"

Turning, the pair were surprised to see Tsubaki running full tilt towards them. The leading member of the schools martial arts group, had taken to having some great affections for Kaname Chidori after saving her and Kyoko from street thugs.

Kaname smiled and waved at her friend. He had taken to wearing contacts after to many botched fights with Sousuke because of his failure to wear glasses. Although, since getting the glasses, she had managed to keep the two from scrapping. They just seemed bent on trying to prove something to each other. Kaname had no idea just what that was and she was pretty sure that they didn't know either.

" Oh! Hi Tsubaki. Glad schools out for awhile?" Kaname inquired as an out of breath Tsubaki finally reached her.

Sousuke had finally finished cleaning up his mess in the bathroom and was proceeding out into the school yard. As he made his first step outside he noticed his beautiful Kaname talking to that annoying martial arts brat. Deciding to make something of it, he marched over towards the two only to be slowed up by Shinji.

"Hey Sousuke, what do you have planned for Christmas vacation?" Shinji asked.

"Ummm nothing." the soldier replied. His eyes still on the man who currently was speaking to miss Chidori. The man who was standing far to close to her.

"What do you mean nothing? Don't you have plans to spend it with family and friends?" Shinji again inquired.

"Negative." Sousuke was still fixed on the couple at the end of the school yard.

"_What is he trying to pull this time? What does he have in his hand? It looks like a gift, why would he be giving something to Kaname? Did I miss something?"_ Sousuke thought trying to remember if Kaname had told him anything in the past week that would warrant such actions.

"Gee Sousuke, you look a little nervous." It was then that Shinji noticed what was occupying Sgt. Sagara.

"Ooohhh I get it. Jealous are we?" Shinji smiled as he teased the now red faced Sagara.

"Negative. What are you referring too?" Sagara stated trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh come on Sousuke, it's pretty obvious. You always get uptight whenever Tsubaki is around Kaname. I mean it's not secret that Tsubaki is crazy about Kaname, I mean after the biohazard scare at the school, he basically declared it to the whole world." Shinji continued as they began walking towards the pair at the other end of the school yard.

Kaname grinned wickedly as she accepted the prettily wrapped present from the boy with beautiful eyes. "For me Tsubaki, you shouldn't have."

"Merry Christmas Miss Chidori!" Tsubaki announced proudly. He was glad that he had beat Sousuke to the punch. Although he wouldn't have been surprised if the war nut hadn't even bought anything for Chidori. He knew that the odd ball Sagara was a complete idiot when it came to girls. That's why he was so surprised that Kaname even hung around the guy. Although, it was like she had a choice. Sagara had made it his life mission to cling to the poor girl. It infuriated him so.

Kaname gasped as she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pair of ruby earrings. "Oh Tsubaki...they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Sousuke was now close enough to her Kaname and was a little surprised at her words.

"_Jewelery? He got her jewelery? Dammit, why is he giving her gifts?_" Sousuke was looking very nervous as he stopped at the pair.

"Hey Sousuke, You wanna finish this today!" Tsubaki tried to anger the other man.

"Affirmative!"

"But Sousuke, shouldn't we get going? It's starting to snow!" Kaname tried to prevent the tension from escalating.

"Don't worry Kaname...It's not a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's not a problem" Sousuke said as he again pulled his pistol out of his book bag. He took deadly aim at the rival before him.

Tsubaki grinned, knowing full well that the gun was full of stunning rubber bullets and not the real thing. "Let's do this!" he shouted as he began to call forth his own powers.

CRACK!!!

Placing her paper fan back into her bag, she smiled sweetly to Tsubaki.

"Sorry, not today Tsubaki. I want to get home before it really starts to storm!" Kaname wasted no time in grabbing the still stunned Sergent and began dragging him in the direction of the train station.

"Kaname?" Sousuke asked sheepishly as they sat quietly on the train ride home.

"What! Sergent Sabotage!" Kaname growled back.

She only used that name when she was really upset with him. Sousuke decided that perhaps it was best to just continue in silence rather than infuriating the girl any more than she already was. He was still uncertain about Tsubaki's tactics. The present had to have some deeper plot behind it. He had thought that perhaps it was being used to turn Kaname against him. Then, Tsubaki would have a chance at real combat with him. As it was now, Kaname always seemed to show up with her paper fan, just as they were finally going to get around to finishing that fight they had started months ago.

The train slowed to a stop. People crowded in and out, hurrying along with their own busy lives. Kaname was quick to make it out of the train before it got to cramped with people getting on. Sousuke was close behind her. They continued the walk home in awkward silence. It seemed to Sousuke that Kaname had been in a poor mood all week. He had thought that perhaps she was being bothered by other students. All of his leads on her problems had lead to dead ends. He thought that perhaps it was time to seek advice from a more knowledgeable operative. Good thing that Sergent Weber and Major Sergent Mao where checking in for one week starting this afternoon. In fact they would already be stationed at the safe house by now.

"Sousuke?" Kaname's voice broke Sousuke from his thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Chidori?" he asked.

"What are you doing during the break?" She asked, still walking slightly in front of him.

"I thought I would take the opportunity to finish some reports that I need to send into headquarters." he stated matter of factly.

"Oh I see." she continued walking, slowing as she approached the entrance to her apartment building. "I guess I'll see you later" Still not bother to turn and face him, she simply continued into the building.

Puzzled by her odd behavior, Sousuke sought the expertise of one of his oldest friends.

"Sousuke! My Man! Ready for two weeks of relaxing and babe watching!" The ever perverted Kurz Weber greeted the young Sergent in their small apartment called the safe house.

"Weber! Might I remind you that you are on duty for one more week until our vacation. That means no booze and no broads until then!" Melissa Mao whacked the blond haired man on the head before greeting Sousuke.

"So Sousuke, nailing her yet?" Mao grinned at the look of confusion on the naive young soldiers face. "Never mind. Hey Weber, I'm going to run to the store for some provisions. Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

Mao gathered her coat and wallet and head out to pick up some meager groceries for the three of them. Watching her leave, Weber quickly stationed himself on the couch and cracked a non-alcoholic beer.

"Weber" Souske asked "Kaname has been acting quite strange this past week. I have ruled out terrorists, bullies, and drugs. Your good with women. I need your advise."

"Well, well well! You came to the right man. Dr. Love at your service." He grinned wildly as he took another gulp of the beer.

"So tell me about it and I'll tell you what I think."

Sousuke proceeded on telling Weber about the past weeks incidences with Kaname in a very detailed military description which only deepened the grin on Kurz face. He ended with what had just happened at the school only an hour prior.

"Hmmmmm." Weber screwed up his face to make it look like he was in a deep state of concentration. Smiling to himself when Sousuke started to sweat from nervousness.

"Sousuke? Have you even inquired to Miss Chidori about her plans for Christmas"

"Negative. Why?" Sousuke didn't know why something like Christmas would be important or why it would be the cause of Kaname's current emotional state.

"Why?" Weber almost spit his beer out at Sousuke's apparent lack of foresight. " Sagara, Christmas is huge for girls. Have you gotten her a gift yet?"

"Negative. Do I need to?" Sweat was now visibly dripping down the distraught Sergent's face.

Weber laughed heartily at this. "Man Sagara, how are you ever going to bag that girl if you don't even think to get her a gift at Christmas time." Weber was now holding his sides his laughter was so great.

Sagara, visibly distraught, sunk into a chair at the kitchen table. "This is bad isn't it. I've really screwed up this time. What will Kaname think. Plus, that damn Tsubaki beat me too it. How do I top ruby earrings. Kaname is going to hate me for sure now."

Weber, although enjoying the awkward positions his friend managed to get himself in, did not wish to see his friend suffer. "Hang on Sousuke I have an idea. It'll blow the socks off any jewelery."

Sousuke looked up at Weber and ceased his worrying. "What do you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaname stretched out on her bed and continued listening to Kyoko who was on the other end of the line.

"Ruby Earrings! How exciting Kaname." Kyoko giggled

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Tsubaki's nice and all, but I'm just not interested."

"Perhaps they would have been nicer coming from a certain soldier boy" Kyoko teased.

"What? Ha ha ha. Me... like Sousuke. Ha ha ha. Your really losing it you know Kyoko." Kaname was in hysterics with Kyoko's last comment.

"I don't know Kaname, I think Sousuke's really sweet. Maybe the two of you could spend Christmas together. I don't think he's going anywhere."

"I don't think so Kyoko. Besides I've made plans now. I keep telling you I'll be fine and I mean it. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow you know! I'll talk to you later Kyoko. Bye for now."

Kaname lied there for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. Life had changed dramatically for her since meeting the young soldier. She had learned about her life as a whispered. She had faced terrorists, arm slaves, bullets, and bombs since his arrival. She didn't mind though. Somehow, through all those trials in her life, she found someone that she could truly trust. She felt safe with Sagara. So why did it bother her so much that he was so clueless about the real world. Always jumping to conclusions about what was going on and usually having no idea about what was really happening. He was tiresome at best, but at the same time. Well, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She cared about him. How couldn't she. He had risked his life on numerous occasions to save her own. All of those tense situations had left her with some affection for him. He was often her knight in shining armor. She still wasn't sure if she liked him though.

Sighing, she walked through the house, shutting off her lights and double checking her locks. She paused for a moment to peer out her sliding balcony door. The lights to Sousuke's apartment where still on. He never went to bed before she did. It was a comforting thought as she closed the blinds and headed back towards her bedroom.

"_Maybe I should see what Sousuke's doing for Christmas. I mean, I won't be able to eat all of the food I'll be cooking. He's probably never had a real Christmas, not living the life that he has._" She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a little guilty for assuming that he would have gotten her something for Christmas. "_He's probably never gotten a gift himself. I wonder? Hmmmmm just what do you get for a military nut like him._ "

She spent at least an hour lying in bed pondering just that question before finally falling asleep. Just what would a guy like Sousuke Sagara like for Christmas.

Kaname kept busy the first week of her holidays working at the small cafe just a few blocks from her apartment building. She hadn't seen much of any of her friends, mainly because of the hours she was working. She treated herself and slept in ever morning and by the time she got off work it was already midnight. She had talked to Kyoko the odd afternoon before her shift, but she was actually enjoying the time to herself. Sousuke had made the odd appearance, but it seemed to her like he had been avoiding her. He still was keeping an eye on her, but not really getting involved with her directly. He seemed really nervous for some reason.

It was four days before Christmas before he finally got up enough courage to speak to her about the matter on his mind. Weber had followed him to the cafe where she worked to offer up some moral support. It was his idea after all.

It was close to midnight when Kaname was finally finished her shift. The last night shift for this year. Sousuke was outside waiting patiently for her. It had started to snow just shortly before he had arrived. His coat was lightly dusted with delicate white crystals by the time Kaname made it outside.

"Evening Kaname." Sousuke said as they began their short journey back to the apartment building. He was beginning to get nervous just walking with her. He wasn't sure what her response would be to his upcoming proposition.

"Sousuke, you didn't have to wait up for me. I could have walked home just fine on my own." Kaname pouted a little, secretly adoring the fact that he would walk her home at such a late hour. She enjoyed just being with him, especially on a night as fine as this. Their boots crunched in the freshly fallen snow. It twinkled as it fell past the lamp posts glowing softly along the sidewalk. The air was crisp and she could see her breath just slightly. She was curious as to why Sousuke seemed to be in such a state on concentration. He finally decided to speak when they stopped just outside her apartment complex.

"Miss Chidori, I have a question to ask." Sousuke blurted out. Out of nervousness, he straightened into a soldiers stance, legs tight together, arms at his side. He looked straight forward as if addressing a head commander.

"Miss Chidori. It would be a great honor if you would accompany me on a Christmas getaway." He shot the words out, and held his breath until she responded.

"A getaway? Wait a minute, this wouldn't happen to be to something strange like a Mithril island or submarine would it?" Kaname looked a little angered, remembering the last time he had promised her a vacation.

"Negative." he replied.

"Well Sousuke, I kinda already had plans." Kaname was still unsure about the soldiers proposition.

Disheartened, Sousuke simply looked at the ground. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

He had hoped for the opportunity to give her a Christmas to remember. Apparently he should have asked her sooner.

"You promise that there will be no submarines, no terrorists, and no guns?" Kaname inquired, interested in the strange response her last statement had gotten. She was surprised when he looked up and smiled at her. It was odd seeing Sousuke smile, he rarely did so. She was beginning to notice that she was the only person he seemed to smile around.

"I promise. No guns." Sousuke was ecstatic that she was interested in his idea.

"Alright Sousuke, I guess I could make arrangements. Do I get to know where we are going?" Kaname was smiling at the thought of a nice relaxing vacation with her soldier.

"Negative. Just pack warm clothing." He nodded to her and watched until she had made it safely into her building. He then proceeded to head back to his own apartment.

"Whoooo! You almost blew that one Sagara!" Weber laughed as he came out of hiding from some nearby dumpsters. "You should have asked our little angel days ago!"

"Is everything prepared Weber?" Sagara inquired.

"Eh! Captain! Operation Christmas Angel is a go! We'll be waiting for you at rendezvous point A. Your flight passes, passports, and spending cash for the travels are packed in your suitcase. Mao and I leave tomorrow morning at O 500 hours. One of us will pick you up at the airport when you arrive." Weber smiled at his friend. "_Maybe this time he'll make something of the opportunity. In the setting he'll be in, she'll be like putty in his hands. All he has to do is concentrate on not screwing it up. Better make sure Mao takes his guns away when he gets there!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Yeah, I know Kyoko, I'll remember to take lots of pictures. I promise." Kaname was again sprawled on her bed taking to her friend.

"I think its romantic. I mean, whisking you away just before Christmas. Do you have any idea where you are going?" Kyoko asked.

"None what so ever. All he said was to pack warm clothing. I wonder Kyoko, do you think what I got him is actually a gift. I'm not too sure. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't know it seems a little silly!" Kaname had finally gotten off the bed and was dragging her suitcase out of her storage closet.

"Kaname! It's the best. No normal gift would suit Sousuke. It's not like you could get him an Ipod or gift certificate or anything like that. Sousuke is so boring when it comes to normal guy stuff." Kyoko herself was busy packing for her families trip to Kyoto.

"I know that. It just seems so small and insignificant. It just doesn't seem like much of a gift." Kaname was trying to find that cute snug fitting white sweater that looked so cute on her.

"Trust me Kaname, Sousuke will love it. Remember, its not the size of the gift or how much it costs, it's what it means that is important. Plus, I'm pretty sure I know what is important to Sousuke."

Kaname blushed at Kyoko's last comment. She continued packing for another moment before contributing to the conversation once more.

"You're strange, you know that Kyoko. Anyway, I better finish up here. I'll talk to you when we both get back to Tokyo. Say hi to all your family for me...And Kyoko...Thanks." She clicked the locks on her suitcase closed.

"No problem Kaname. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kyoko." Kaname hung up the telephone and once again sat on her bed. She pulled a photograph from her nightstand.

"Well Mom. I guess I don't have to spend Christmas alone this year. I hope you don't mind me bailing on our plans." Smiling she continued. "Of course you don't. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, Ok Mom?!."

She decided to double check her suitcase once more before heading out her door. She made sure she had her passport and wallet, before hauling the large suitcase into the hallway that lead to the elevators. Sousuke was just coming out of the elevator when she was locking her apartment door.

"Evening Miss Chidori." Sousuke announced his arrival.

"Oh, hey Sousuke, I'm running a little late. Sorry!" Kaname stuttered a little, somewhat embarrassed at the idea of spending the next few days alone with him. She was very curious about their destination. Her slight blush deepened when Sousuke's hand brushed hers as he grabbed her suitcase from her. She noticed when she glanced over that she was not the only one blushing at the accidental contact.

"It's not a problem. The cab is waiting for us down stairs Kaname, we should hurry." Sousuke again stated.

It was indeed an awkward taxi ride to the airport and for once, it wasn't one of Sousuke's blunders. The tension between the two made the ride a very silent one. Both too embarrassed to strum up a friendly conversation. Kaname actually breathed a sign of relief when the arrived at the airport.

It was early in the evening on the 23rd of December when they were going through airport procedure, preparing to board the plane. Kaname suddenly glanced at Sousuke with a look of worry on her face.

"What is it Kaname" he asked.

"Sousuke," Kaname whispered. "You didn't bring any guns or anything crazy like that with you? We're not going to make a big scene trying to get through the security checks are we?" She was a little to used to Sousuke's habit of flashing his gun whenever situations got tense. However, she knew that airport security would not be as forgiving as she was. The trip that she had been dreaming of suddenly appeared to have the potential of never getting off the ground in the first place.

"Its not a problem." Sousuke was unsure of the reason Weber had insisted that all of his weapons go with Mao and himself before hand. Sousuke did not like the idea of not having some of his reliable pieces with him to protect Kaname if the situation arose. Now, though looking at Kaname's worried face, he was glad that his weapons would not make passage through security longer than necessary. Normally he waited until security had taken him to one of the back rooms. Then it was just a matter of showing them Mithril identification and having his identity checked. Not really a big deal. The government had allowed agents of Mithril to carry weapons with them through airports and on the planes themselves. Somehow though, he didn't imagine Kaname's reaction to being hauled into Securities search rooms would be very good. He was almost relived at Weber's logical thinking now.

Most planes were crowded with passengers on their way home for the holidays. Sousuke and Kaname however boarded a small passenger plane with no other passengers. Kaname was even more confused about their destination now. She had been expecting a ride on one of the large air buses, not the small ten passenger airplane that they had boarded. It was just like the time before when Sousuke had promised her a vacation and she had ended up on a submarine and then in the middle of a huge fight between Mithril and the evil man named Gauron. She was beginning to have doubts about the authenticity of the plans Sousuke had made.

A little annoyed Kaname decided to grill Sousuke once more about details of their trip. "I thought you said this wasn't Mithril related Sousuke."

"It's not." he replied simply.

"Then how come the special plane again?" She stared at him with an evil eye trying to scare him into some details.

To her surprise, Sousuke remained calm, and continued to stare out the opposite window to the one she was sitting by. He ignored her for a minute to exchange some brief words with the pilot, to quietly for her to hear.

"I promise you Miss Chidori, no Mithril. They were just kind enough to let us use this plane for our own plans. That is all." he again got comfortable.

"You had best buckle your seat belt, Miss Chidori. We are preparing to take off." Sousuke continued his nonchalant attitude.

Kaname was getting a little angered at his inability to give her a straight answer. But as she buckled her seat belt and stared out her own window, she was more excited than ever before. The more he played it out, the more she couldn't wait to get to wherever they were going. The suspense was killing her, in truth though, Kaname was enjoying it immensely.

Kaname had no idea what time it was when they finally started their descent. She had fallen asleep shortly after take off. They must have been flying for hours.

"So your finally awake. Good, where preparing to land." Sousuke's voice snapped Kaname out of her sleepy state.

"How long was I sleeping?" Kaname muttered, wiping up some of the drool that had trailed out of her mouth.

"A few hours. Your snoring made in next to impossible for me to catch any rest."

CRACK!!!!!

"Snoring! I don't snore you big jerk." Kaname pouted and turned to watch out her window as the plane broke through a ridge of clouds. She was amazed to see very few lights below her. They weren't even landing in a mayor center. Perhaps that was the reason they had taken the small plane.

Sousuke was busy rubbing his new found lump when Kaname turned to ask him a question. Oblivious of the fact that she had just thrown the book she had been reading earlier at Sousuke's head.

"Are you going to tell me now where we are." She smiled sweetly at him

"I'm afraid that's classified." He wasn't about to give up the surprise when they were this close. He smiled to himself when she again through him that pout. She was unable to hide her excitement as the planes wheels met the runway and they slowly came to a stop. The airport they stopped at wasn't really much of an airport at all. In fact there was only three small hangers and one building on the whole site.

Snow swirled around them in the cool winter air as they got off the small passenger plane. Sousuke was busy thanking the pilot and gathering their suitcases, when a familiar voice called out to them.

A waving figure was illuminated from the lights of a nearby car. When they approached it, Kaname was surprised to see that it was Melissa Mao who was coming to greet them.

"Melissa?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname, its so good to see you. Merry Christmas." Mao was quick to grab the girl and embrace her in a huge bear hug. "Come on, lets get your bags loaded and Sousuke and I will explain everything on the drive. Lets hurry, this snow storm might hit pretty hard tonight. I wanna be curled up beside the fire with a large scotch on the rocks before then."

Kaname just smiled and helped through the suitcases into the trunk. It didn't take the trio long before they were though the gates of the airport and headed into the dark snowy night.

"So just what is going on, I thought this wasn't anything Mithril related." Kaname again inquired hoping to get a straight answer. Staring as if in a trance at the snow that swirled in the light of the headlamps.

Sousuke just sat quietly and let Melissa explain as she drove through the stormy night.

"Well you see Kaname, since Kurz, Sousuke, and I have been working together, we have been coming out here to spend the holidays. Not one of us have families to spend it with whether from our lack of family entirely like Sousuke or just not liking our family like me! We have spent the last couple of years relaxing together out here." Melissa concentrated on seeing the road through the snow as she explained to Kaname.

"Just where are we Melissa." the whispered girl inquired.

"Oh right, we're in Germany." she replied.

"Germany!" Kaname gasped at the thought. Why Germany? What connection did these three have to this country?

"You see, Kurz family is German. Kurz parents are both dead, but his extended family has some land and property here. His grandfather willed one of his small estates to Kurz after his parents died. Its a small manor and Kurz uses it as one of his getaways. We're lucky enough that he invites us out to use it as we please. Christmas isn't always one of the most joyous occasions for us, so when we do get the season off together like this year, we like to come out here and relax. You'll love it Kaname. It was built in the 16th century and was originally a Lord and Ladies home. Its a large manor, built entirely from rock and has been restored to much of its former glory. There is even the original stables inside the property walls. You like horses don't you Kaname?" Melissa slowed the vehicle and took a right had turn.

"Horses! I love horses. My mother and I used to go riding all the time when we were in America with my father. Is this really like one of those old castles you see on the discovery channel?" Kaname was delighted at the idea of spending a Christmas in a place like that.

"Well not exactly, it a manor, not a castle. It is large though. There are...let me think...ten bedrooms and suites I believe. Just as many bathrooms. Ummmm theres a library, a huge kitchen, even a small ballroom. Kurz has a few full time staff members that have been busy decorating the place. You'll love it. Oh. And tomorrow we are going to go out and cut down a tree to decorate. Won't that be fun!!!!" Melissa again slowed the car and made another turn. "Well it looks like we made it! Good thing to, it's really starting to snow out here. Welcome to the Weber Manor Kaname. I hope you enjoy you stay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaname was speechless when she first walked through those old wooden doors. She could tell that they had been hand carved many years before. Though old and weathered, the enormous doors still looked strong enough to hold back invading knights! The main foyer had been decorated in thousands of tiny white Christmas lights. The railing to the grand staircase had been carefully wrapped in freshly made pine garland. This made the whole entrance smell like a Christmas tree. Candles glowed softly around the room giving it a warm and inviting feeling.

"Why Angel, welcome to my humble home. Perhaps I could give you the grand tour. We could start first with the bedrooms!" Weber's wicked grin gave away his naughty thoughts.

"Still the pervert as ever Kurz. This place is amazing. Thank you so much for letting me come." Kaname was still in awe at her first glance to the ancient manor.

"Don't thank me, Sousuke is the one who brought you! Now lets get your bags up to your room. It's rather late and I imagine you are tired from you travels. Follow me." Kurz grabbed Kaname's suitcase and began climbing the regal staircase to the second floor.

Sousuke was beside his fellow Sergent, with Kaname and Mao following quite a ways behind, busy chatting about the house. The two girls were oblivious to the men farther up the staircase. Sousuke was surprised at the transformation of the manor. The three had never bothered to decorate when they had used the manor before. It had completely changed the house.

"I see you have been rather busy the past two days Weber." Sousuke spoke quietly trying not to be overheard by the girls behind them. "Is everything set for the weekend."

"Yep! It's all been taken care of. Lights are strung. Timers set. Should go off without a bang. The care takers here have been busy as hell this past week getting this place cleaned up and decorations strung. A beautiful winter wonderland for our charming angel. It appears she has already been taken in by its appeal." Kurz turned left at the top of the staircase and continued down the hall.

"Don't we normally stay in the rooms at the other end of the hall?" Sousuke asked Weber, slightly confused by the change in accommodation.

"We will be staying in the rooms at the other end. However, I thought the two love birds could use the master suite for the weekend." Weber's wicked grin returned and he delighted in the now very red faced and very nervous looking man beside him.

"Ah, here we are!" Kurz announced loudly, effectively silencing any protests from his comrade. "Your suite my dear." He bowed slightly as he gave the two double doors a push letting them slowly open.

Kaname gasped as she got her first glance at the room she would be staying in. There was a huge fire place along one wall. A comfortable set of leather couches sat in front. The table between decorated with fresh cut flowers. A huge wall to ceiling window was at the opposite end, it too being decorated in festive garland. She could see two rooms adjacent to the main sitting room. One room had two huge four poster beds, large curtains where tied at each post. The other room looked to be the bathroom, though it was hard to tell from where she stood.

"Wow," she entered the room, slowly turning to take in all the little details. Candles had been lit throughout the room and the fire place was crackling warmly. A very large and inviting room she thought. "This is amazing Kurz."

"Glad it is to your likings Kaname, Mao and I have an unfinished poker game to get to, we'll let you and Sousuke get comfortable. See ya later." And just like that Weber quickly shut the doors behind him, caging the two teens in the room together.

"Wait a minute, Sousuke? Weber!!! We're sharing a room!" but Kaname was too late in her protests for she turned around just after the doors had clicked shut.

The two stood there staring at the door, both a little shocked at their current situation. Sousuke was now fidgeting he was so nervous and Kaname was fuming that Weber would pull something like this.

It was Kaname who recovered first. "Well I guess we should get unpacked. Which bed do you want?" She proceeded to unbutton the large coat she was wearing and once removing it, she hung it on the arm of one of the leather couches.

Sousuke pondered her question for a moment. "I believe I shall take the one closest to the door, in case someone should try to break in through it."

Kaname just rolled her eyes at this. "_Ever the soldier aren't we!" _she thought. "Whatever, I'm going to grab a bath before I go to bed. Traveling makes me feel so gross."

"Very well then." Sousuke set about moving the suitcases towards the sleeping area. He could hear her start to draw the water for her bath. After unpacking his own suitcase, he set forth to inspect the room, familiarizing himself with it. He wanted to know the ins and outs in case Kaname was attacked. He started at the sleeping area and moved on towards the sitting area by the fireplace. He soon found himself closer to the large windows that looked out over the adjoining lands. He was inspecting the windows to see if the opened or not when he noticed another smaller sitting room. It appeared to be a small reading nook nestled into the corner. There were two large sitting chairs sitting alongside the outside wall. The other wall was lined with books, a small library at their disposal. Between two floor to ceiling panels of books, there was a single door. Unsure of the nature of the door, Sousuke set about inspecting it.

Kaname had been delighted when she entered the large bathroom. A huge old fashioned claw foot tub had been the centerpiece of the room. There was a separate area in one corner with a toilet. One wall had two marble pedestal sinks in front of a huge mirror. There was a door in the center of the third wall, which she assumed was a linen closet. There was even a silk screen divider for changing behind. The last wall had a lounging chair, plus a small dressing table. Again, the room was decorate with small Christmas bouquets and softly glowing cinnamon candles.

The water flowing into the tub was steaming nicely. Kaname couldn't wait to sink her tired body into the inviting warmth it offered. She found some bubble bath on a stand nearby. The stand also had a few big fluffy towels hanging from it, ready for her when she was finished. The steam from her bath was causing the mirror to fog up and a thin layer of moisture was building up in the room. The marble floors were starting to get a little slippery with all the moisture. Kaname undressed behind the color silk screen before proceeding to sink slowly in the bubble filled oasis.

She could hear the occasional crackle and pop from the fire out in the sitting area. Sighing , she stretched out in the water and let her long legs rest on one edge of the tub. Her arms soon came to hang outside the tub as well, due to the fact that the water was a little to warm. Bubbles skimmed the top of her chest, water rippling around her thighs. The high back of the old tub, allowed her to lean back even with her shoulders out of the tub, so that she could rest her head.

Sousuke felt around the door, making sure that there was no tripping device on it. He assumed that the door lead into a small storage closet. There was only one way to find out. He place his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. He was surprised that it didn't make any noise at all. He had expected a creaking noise from the old knob. Without anymore hesitation, he pushed the door open.

Kurz and Melissa had finished their poker game in the parlor. Melissa was busy counting her cash as they reached the top step of the elegant staircase. The pair was just preparing to turn and head down the hallway, when a scream was heard coming from the master suit.

Melissa spun around to stare at the door. "What the hell!" When she looked at Weber, she was surprised to see him grinning. "What do you think that's all about?" She asked, now hearing Kaname shouting in rage!

"I suspect our friend Sousuke has found the new sitting room and the door that used to be affixed to a linen closet." Weber was now laughing, turning to retire to his own quarters.

"Weber, you dog!" Mao punched her friend in the shoulder, now joining in his laughter at the pair who currently were probably very flustered.

Kaname heard the door swing open, the same one she thought had lead to a linen closet. Her eyes popped open only to she a very surprised Sousuke come flying through it.

Sousuke was also surprised at what he found on the other side of the door. A very naked Kaname was bathing in the tub. Her legs were crossed at the ankles resting on the edge of the tub. Bubbles clung to them all the way to her thighs that disappeared below the water. His entry caused Kaname some alarm and she had sat upright after being startled. Her entire upper body had been exposed to him. Tiny droplets of water had cascade of off her, but his eyes had been drawn to the ones slowly making their way through the valley between her...

"Ahhhhhh, you pervert!" She yelled

CRACK!

The hard brick of soap caught him square between the eyes. It fell to the ground, but when he swayed slightly and stepped forward to steady himself, he stepped firmly on the soap. The slick surface of the marble floors, escalated the movement and Sousuke soon found himself slipping very quickly in the direction of the tub.

SPLOOOSH!

The slipper soap had landed the unsuspecting and dazed Sousuke on top of Kaname in the tub.

"Get off of me you Pervert!" Kaname yelled as she struggled to get out of the tub. Arms and legs were flying as the pair tried to right the situation. Kaname struggled to move and was busy trying to hit the even more dazed soldier. Sousuke was muttering his apologize and struggling to grasp hold of the edges of the tub.

Kaname stilled as Sousuke finally made one successful grasp of the tub. Unsure of her condition, he managed to lift his soaked head to see her face. Her wet bangs hung in front of her, hiding her eyes from him. It was the color of her face that he began to fear most. For Kaname was steaming red and beginning to vibrate. He looked down quickly trying to shield himself from her impending wrath. It was then he noticed what his other hand had come to grasp. He quickly released her breast, but it was too late. Kaname delivered one final fist to his head that sent him reeling.

When he came too, Kaname was wrapping a house coat around her wet form. She quickly gathered her close and then slammed the bathroom door on her exit.

"The nerve of that idiot!" She fumed as she quickly dried herself and changed into her pj's.

A soft knock was heard coming from inside the bathroom.

"Ahhh...Kaname...Ahhh...Are you dressed?" A very quiet voice came from within.

"Yes I am you PERVERT!" She screamed at him.

The door cracked open slowly. He waved a white towel in surrender. The small towel flapping furiously, amused Kaname somewhat and she was able to calm herself.

"I'm...really sorry Miss Chidori. I thought that door led to a closet. I had no idea that it went into the bathroom...I'm so very sorry." The red faced and nervous soldier stood rigidly as he addressed the young lady sitting on the bed.

Kaname was about to tear a strip of the soldier, when she noticed blood running down the side of his face. Gasping she got of the bed and was quickly at his side. She grabbed him by the arm and led him back into the bathroom. She forcibly made him sit in the chair at the dressing table. Sousuke could only sit and stare at her in utter disbelief.

"You're hurt Sousuke!" She muttered as she quickly searched for a wash cloth and some bandages. She found them in one of the lower drawers of the dressing table. Her face was etched with worry as she wet the wash cloth and came to kneel in front of Sousuke. She brought the wet cloth up to the side of his head where the gash was leaking blood. Carefully she cleaned the small wound and bandaged it.

Sousuke was quiet the entire time she tended his wound. He loved the way the slightest touch from her hand could make his skin tingle. When she had finished with the bandage, he grasped the hand that was still lightly touching his hair. He brought it down and held it in his lap, unable to look at the girl it belonged to.

"Thank you Kaname...I really am sorry...I suppose you must really hate me now." He remained unmoving, staring down at the lovely hand in his own.

Kaname smiled at his sincerity. She started laughing and punched Sousuke playfully in the shoulder. "What will Weber think when you show up for breakfast with a huge gash on the side of you're head." She paused when his head snapped up to finally look at her. "You're soaken wet Sousuke...I'll leave so you can get changed."

Kaname was curled up on the couch in front of the fire, when Sousuke had finally emerged. Her soft breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. He gathered a blanket off one of the beds and pulled it carefully around her. Adding another few logs to the fire, he sat on the opposite couch and watched the sleeping whispered girl.

"_I really screwed up this time. Tomorrow had better go better than this_!" He smiled when Kaname rolled slightly and began to snore softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaname stirred from her deep slumber. She awoke to realize that she was still on the couch, the fire had burnt down to a small flame. As she began to sit up, the blanket that had been carefully wrapped around her, slipped down. She smiled realizing that it must have been Sousuke's doing. Looking over she found him sleeping haunched over on the couch. She got up and carefully draped the very same blanket around him, that he had placed around her. Retreating to the warmth of the fire, she decided to add another few logs to the fire. It was soon cheerfully popping and filling the room with its warmth.

"Good morning."

Kaname jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Turning she saw Sousuke sitting on the couch, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh, ahhh, morning to you to!" She smiled back. She turned, and proceeded to where the large windows were. Finding the separation in the curtains, she pulled one back to let the morning rays fill the large room. She soon felt the need the pull the other curtain back, flooding the room with sunlight. The vision outside was spectacular. The snow storm during the night had blanketed the land in thick fluffy powder. Pine trees where heavily weighed down by the fresh snow, their bows bending dangerously. Not a building was in site, not a person, and the only noise that could be heard was the joyful chirping of the birds. It was a winter wonderland, perfect for Christmas.

Suddenly, the memories of the prior night came flooding back. Kaname remembered her embarrassment at Sousuke not only seeing her naked, but ending up in the same tub with her. The embarrassment passed somewhat as she remembered that Sousuke had bumped hi head in the mishap and had acquired a nasty cut to his head.

"Sousuke? How is your head feeling this morning." she asked, still staring at the winter wonderland before her.

"It's not a problem." he returned.

Somehow she knew that he would answer with that recurring phrase of his. He never wanted her to worry, taking everything in stride. It didn't seem to matter if it was a small bump or a huge wound. He always answered her in the same manner.

Sousuke sat, wrapped in the blanket, watching Kaname as she greeted the morning sun. She looked so cute, hair everywhere, pajama's wrinkled. In that very moment, he was the most content he had ever been. The warmth of the fire made the atmosphere most comfortable and the views were indeed spectacular. He was about to stand and join Kaname at the window, when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Rather than making his way to the window, Sousuke went to answer the door. Upon opening it, he found that the butler was already half way down the hallway, leaving a few trays for them on a rolling cart.

"Mmmmmm, smells good." Kaname approached Sousuke as he rolled the cart into the room. "What service, this is too good to be true. Breakfast in bed!!!!"

"Bed? Shouldn't we eat at a table?" Sousuke inquired.

"Table, Ha!!! We're on vacation. Let's relax. Take the cart over by the bed." Kaname couldn't wait to dig in. It smelled hot and delicious.

Sousuke rolled the cart between the two large beds. He stood still, unsure of what was required of him. Kaname threw the pillows from one bed onto the other, then propped all of the pillows up on the headboard. She crawled up onto the bed pulled two trays of the bottom of the cart. These trays had legs which folded out so that you could sit with the trays over your lap. Constructing the two trays, she proceeded to place two small plates on each one.

"Well, Sousuke are you going to join me or what?" Kaname patted the bed beside her motioning the soldier where his seat was. She ignored him as he blinked strangely and blushed before moving to take up residence beside her. She was careful not to spill when she dished them the hot breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She passed Sousuke the syrup and was grabbing their drinks, when she noticed the note on the cart.

"What do we have here?" She eyed the envelope, picking it up to inspect it.

Sousuke grabbed the envelope from her hand, before she had the chance to open it.

"It could be rigged. Perhaps I should dispose of it, just to be safe."

"Sousuke!!!!" Kaname warned, causing him to flinch out of reflex. Retrieving the envelope from him, she gave him dirty look as she proceeded to open the envelope. Clearing her throat she began to read out loud. "Dear Kaname and Sousuke, I hope you will enjoy the breakfast prepared for you. After you finish, please dress warmly and make your way down to the main foyer. We will be heading out to find a suitable tree for decorating later. See you soon...Kurz."

Setting the letter down, Kaname took a large bite of her breakfast. She still couldn't believe how incredible this place was. Despite the minor set back last night, she had to give Sousuke credit for going through all this trouble for her.

The couple made light conversation as they finished breakfast. Sousuke cleaned up as Kaname changed out of her pajama's. She returned from the bathroom wearing a snug pair of jeans and a tight fitting red turtleneck sweater. Her hair was pulled up with a red ribbon into a ponytail high on her head. Sousuke changed himself as she pulled on a pair of knee high emu boots. She had bought them just for the occasion, loving them the instant she had spied them. She adored the fluffy white fur lining and the lace up style, not the mention the pom poms at the end of each lace.

Sousuke had changed as well and waited patiently as Kaname sorted through her bag trying to find her digital camera so Kyoko wouldn't be disappointed. As she passed Sousuke at the doorway, he noticed a bright red twinkle on her ear. She was wearing the earrings that Tsubaki had given her. His heart sunk at the sight of those earrings. Did she prefer Tsubaki's company over his? What did she think of his trip so far? Did he screw things up too badly the night before? He followed her dishearteningly down the grand staircase and into the foyer below.

"Wow! Must have been a good night! A little love scratch on your head Sousuke?" Weber's eyes twinkled as he wickedly pestered his comrade.

Kaname blushed readily as she again recalled the incident in the bathtub. She avoided both Weber's and Sousuke's gaze when they turned to her.

"Miss Chidori, are you up for coming with us to get the tree?" Sousuke inquired, trying to get Weber of the topic of his wound. His foul mood was not helped, when Kaname again avoided his eyes.

"Sure. Let's do this! Ummmm is Melissa coming with us?" Kaname searched the room for any sign of the fiery agent.

"She's gone to dig out the decorations for the tree. Just the three of us, my dear. Perhaps you would like to ride in front of me." Weber took a long one over glance of the curvy girl before him. His eyes sparkled in appreciation.

The action did not go unnoticed by Sagara, who casually stepped in front of Kaname, making it look as though he was simply grabbing his coat. "No need Sergent Weber, there is plenty of room on the snowmobile I have selected."

Kaname blushed even more at Sousuke's obvious dislike of Weber's train of thoughts. She suddenly realized after his remark that she would be riding with him on the snowmobile. A very short seated one at that she observed as they made their way into the cool winter morning. This would mean some definite close contact with the soldier she had become to adore over the past year.

They fired up the snowmobiles, letting them idle while they grabbed some tools to bring the tree down with. Sousuke jumped onto the snowmobile and motioned for Kaname to do the same. She had decided to ride on the back, allowing him to navigate the machine. She straddled the machine and found that in order for her to sit, she had to nudge herself flush against Sousuke. Her knees came just past Sousuke's thighs, her feet braced against his heels. As they began their trip into the woods behind the manor, she found herself gripping Sousuke around the waist tightly. She felt as though she would slip off the back at any minute. A small bump caused her to squeeze her legs tightly and she shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. Once the machine had settled, she felt Sousuke's hand reach back from the handle bars and gently squeeze one of her hands in subtle reassurance. She instantly felt calmer and relaxed her hold on him somewhat.

Sousuke's pulse had raced when she had draped a long curvy leg over one side of the snowmobile. He felt like his entire body was on fire when she had wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer with her legs. During the ride, the odd bump had caused her to squeeze her legs tightly against his inorder to stay on. He could tell that she was a little scared and had offered her some reassurance as they made their way throught the trees. He was disappointed when Weber had slowed at the opening of the clearing, so soon after they had departed the manor.

Not long after their journey began, they came to a clearing in the trees. Both slowed, parked, then shut the engines off on the snowmobiles.

"Ahhh, here we are! What do you think about that tree right there Kaname?" Weber was point to a very thick 5 ft spruce.

"It's perfect!" Kaname exclaimed. While the boys were busy getting the hatchet and rope out of the packs they had carried, she went to stand under a giant evergreen. It's bows hung heavy with snow. In the distance you could hear the odd slump of snow falling off trees. Birds chirped cheerfully above her as the morning sun warmed their perches. This was the perfect opportunity to capture some great shots of scenery.

As she fumbled through her pocket to find her camera, she heard Weber curse. She looked over to see him hanging onto the handle of the hatchet. It had broken clean off. Weber was scratching his head and cursing obviously trying to figure out what to do next. She heard Sousuke's famous line... "Not a problem" , before turning her attention back to photographing the scenery and animals around her.

Sousuke fixed the last tiny explosive to the base of the tree. The arrangement assured that the tree would come clean off. He had checked to see where Kaname was before preparing to detonate. Assuring himself that she was a safe distance away, Weber and himself took shelter behind one of the snowmobiles before detonating.

BOOM

Birds scattered as the explosives went off, sending the tree sky high. Weber was hooting and hollering as he watched the tree come crashing into a nearby snow bank.

Quite proud of himself he turned to smile at Kaname. He was glad he had brought those explosives, otherwise they would have been going home without any tree. The smile on his face vanished when he saw where Kaname had been standing.

Kaname had been just about to take a picture of a very cute bunny, when that god awful noise had scared the rabbit away. She had turned abruptly to see a puff of smoke and their beautiful tree shooting off like a rocket. Then she heard the rumbling above her. Looking up, she wasn't really all that surprised to see a wall of white cascading down towards her.

Sousuke began to nervously sweat as he quickly approached the snow pile under the tree. The explosion had caused the snow on the tree to collapse right on top of Kaname. He turned to Weber as he ran towards the tree, yelling at him to grab a shovel. As he turned again to focus on the pile his vision went white.

**THWAP!**

Kaname emerged from behind the massive snow pile, luckily only to have had a smaller portion of the heavy snow fall on her. She had been fuming when she had heard Sousuke's shouts. She quickly formed a snowball, and when he had turned again she had sent it flying with deadly aim. It connected squarely with his face. Not yet feeling appeased with his small amount of pain, she sent another flying.

**THWAP!**

"**You idiot! What were you thinking? You blew up our ****Christmas**** tree. AND!**" She hesitated, drawing in another deep breath to continue her rant. "**You're stupid explosion made me into a walking snowball!"**

"Kaname, I'm sor.." was all he could get out before another snowball took deadly aim.

**THWAP!**

"Sousuke, we're under fire! Take cover!" Weber yelled. He had been watching this for a few moments and had taken the opportunity to build a small arsenal of his own.

Sousuke had by this time already taken up position behind another large tree, desperately avoiding the assault of cold projectiles that were constantly shot his way.

Weber stood up from behind the snowmobile and sent a large snowball rocketing towards Kaname. It caught her in the shoulder, causing her to squeal in alarm. She recovered quickly, laughing as she spun and took aim at Weber. He soon found himself the new target of her deadly aim.

Sousuke saw this as an opportunity to infiltrate her defenses, he carefully edged around some bushes to bring his attack from behind her. She was busy dodging snowballs from Weber, when he made his first advancement. He soon found himself hiding behind the very same tree she had been standing under earlier. She was too preoccupied with firing a round at Weber to notice Sousuke creep up behind her. In one instant, he launched at her catching her around the waist and sending them both tumbling down a small embankment.

Weber grinned as he saw the attack. Sousuke had taken her out, in the process he had managed to come to land on top of her after the short roll down the embankment. Envisioning the potential of the situation, he decided to make a quick run for it, leaving the two with some privacy. He fired up the snowmobile and drove over to the slightly singed Christmas tree. Slinging a rope around the base, he was soon towing the tree away from the clearing, leaving the unknown love birds to their own accord. He just hoped for Sousuke's sake that she had cooled down enough not to knock him senseless when she opened her eyes and saw his mere centimeters from her own.

**Please don't forget to leave reviews! Thank you to all who have left me some so far! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Merry Christmas!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sousuke had successful ended the assault on himself and his comrade when he had managed to catch Kaname off guard. He hadn't quite expected to lose his footing when he caught her around the waist. He soon found himself falling down a small embankment, Kaname secured in his arms. When they had finished sliding, he had heard the engine of one of the snowmobiles fire. Presuming Weber was collecting the tree, he decided that he should get up and get going to. When he raised his head, he found himself staring into a large luminous set of eyes.

Sousuke was confused at the sudden reaction his body had. As he stared into those soft doe eyes, he found himself trembling, fire racing through his veins. Her face was so close to his, he could feel her catch her breath as she stared back at him. He felt the strange urge to hold his place. It wasn't logical though, he should be continuing his mission of capturing the tree. Strange that Weber hadn't seen it fit to tell them he was leaving. Stranger yet was his inability to move. He didn't understand these feelings. He had had them before around Kaname. The night she had cut his hair, he had experienced the same feelings and the day she had dressed in that Kimono. Weber had tried explaining them, but used too many terms that were unfamiliar to him.

He also knew that the gorgeous hair of Kaname's was centimeters from his hands. He wanted to touch it in that instant. He restrained however, unsure of what Kaname's reaction would be.

Kaname had been so close to finally nailing Weber in the face when she suddenly found herself falling. She had closed her eyes tightly , feeling the weight suddenly on top of her. She was sliding, but slowed quickly to a stop. The snow beneath her cushioning her, making the weight very tolerable. She opened her eyes when she heard the snowmobile start. Those silvery gray eyes she often dreamt about where staring into her own. She couldn't have moved then, even if he hadn't been lying on her. So it was Sousuke who had tackled her into the snow. Why wasn't he getting off? Why couldn't she speak? Why was her heart racing?

She watched as his eyes flickered to her hair that was pooled around her. She in turn found herself staring at his lips. She wondered what they would feel like on her own. Would he even know what to do? He was such and idiot when it came to socializing. She even had to explain to the jerk what flirting was. He had gotten himself into quite a mess that day, nearly ending with him having to take a very embarrassing naked dive into the river. If she hadn't shown up in her Mother's Kimono he would have been making that dive for sure.

It was with that thought she noticed that he was looking at her in that strange fashion she had only seen once before. The same expression was on his face as that day she had dressed in that Kimono.

Sousuke had glanced away from her hair to find the her eyes fixated on his lips. His heart began to race even faster. What should he do? If he leaned in farther, contact would be initiated. What was he suppose to do? Would she be mad? She really hadn't liked the interaction in the bathroom the night before. If he happened to initiate some common rituals between the opposite sexes, what would happen? This was so strange and stressful to him. Being in the middle of a life and death battle wasn't this hard. Taking a chance he lowered his head just a little. He wanted to gage a reaction, perhaps that would help him decided on the appropriate course of action to proceed with.

Kaname's breath caught in her throat as she noticed those lips moving slightly closer to hers. Was this it? Was the moment finally right for Sousuke to explore his feelings towards her? She was immobilized with the thought. What if he didn't kiss her? Did he really still see her as his mission? Was she still just the whispered girl that he had to protect? Had she misread all of his blushes and awkward behavior over the past months?

Sousuke hesitated as Kaname gasped slightly then began to hold her breath. Her eyes slammed shut, but this only confused him even more. He quickly began to worry that his weight was too much for the girl. Perhaps she had stopped breathing, unable to draw another breath from the weight pressing down on her. Where her eyes shut in pain? He quickly assessed the situation. No. He had seen many expressions of pain in his years as a soldier. Kaname's face displayed no signs of pain, nor displeasure for that matter. Her lips parted suddenly, giving him the last bit of courage to close the distance.

Warm lips pressed slightly against hers. Kaname savored the feeling of her first real kiss. It was pleasant at first, but than desire took hold and the need for more persisted from the back of her mind. The lips began to draw away, but her need was far to great to have a mere peck for her first kiss. She quickly snaked her puffy arms and mittens around his neck, holding him to her lips.

Sousuke didn't know how to react when her arms wove their way to hold him in that dangerous position. His body surged with a strong physical reaction. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with the entire length of her body under his. Certain parts of his body were reacting a little too much, causing him to sweat with concern once more. He thought that this would have been enough. Kaname should have been striking him and calling him and idiot by now. He should be apologizing for his rash actions. Why wasn't she moving away from him? Her lips began to press back, encouraging him to let go and enjoy the moment. He pressed back and was rewarded by a quiet moan.

He was beginning to kiss her back again. Kaname was delighted by this and was suddenly a little embarrassed when a involuntary moan escaped from her lips. A moist tongue prodded lightly, almost nervously along her bottom lip. She obliged his curiosity and parted her lips allowing him access to her mouth.

Sousuke's blood pressure spiked when he suddenly found himself exploring the inner recessed of that normally fire filled mouth. She was sweet and sultry all in one. He couldn't control his body any more and gave into its demands. He deepened his kiss farther, brutally assaulting her mouth. This elicited another moan from the girl.

Kaname couldn't believe the passion in the kiss. She had never thought that his kiss would be this incredible. She had expected something awkward and socially ridiculous. This was anything but that. She felt his one arm move down her coat to rest at her waist. What was that pressing into her thigh? Did Sousuke really need to pack that many weapons with him? He used the arm by her waist to shift his body slightly of her, relieving the pressure from whatever had been digging into her thigh.

Sousuke couldn't take the physical contact with her body any more. He had developed quite the...What had Weber called it? Boner? He brought his hand down to the side of Kaname and shifted his weight, thus alleviating some of his tension. It would also make it easier for Kaname to breath. He did not want to cause her any discomfort. Shorty after he had moved, he noticed her shivering. Not wanting her to be cold, he broke completely from their kiss.

"Kaname, you shouldn't lie in the snow any longer. You'll catch cold. We can't have you getting sick when your...Kaname?" Sousuke was puzzled at her lack of reaction. In fact she looked rather dazed. A slight flush was upon her skin and she had a faint smile on her lips.

"Kaname?" he asked again.

"Uh huh! Yeah! What? I'm listening...Is it cold out here or is it just me?" she babbled nervously, finally coming to her senses.

Sousuke stood up, blessing the cold that had calmed his raging body. He grasped Kaname's arm, pulling her to an upright position. As they approached the lone snowmobile in silence, he decided that it would be best if she sat in the front. With her now wet cloths, the front of the machine and its windshield would shield the wind from her. As he motioned for her to sit in the front, he noticed the flushed appearance of her skin still had not vanished. He worried as she positioned herself on the snowmobile. He straddled the seat behind her, placing his arms around her so he could grip the handle bars. He had to nudge her slightly with his body, encouraging her to move up slightly, thus allowing some better control for driving.

Again and awkward silence pursued them as they headed towards the manor. Kaname shivered slightly as the breeze blew past her wet pant legs. She was still in a daze from what had transpired. She had finally been kissed. A real, sensual and passionate kiss. What a wonderful Christmas present. How many more would she receive before they flew back to Tokyo? Would she be lucky enough to manage another before nightfall? Speaking of night, her and Sousuke were still sharing a room, which caused her some discomfort.

"_I wonder what he has planned for the rest of the weekend?_" she thought to herself as she let herself relaxing into Sousuke's strong frame so very close behind her.

A still worried Sousuke pressed urgently on towards the Manor. Kaname's flushed features and silence were playing on his nerves. Perhaps, he had indeed caused her breathing problems. Perhaps she was in shock from lying in the cold wet snow. If he had caused her great pain he would personally pay for it, no matter what the cost. He felt her relaxing into him, making him wonder if she was on the verge of losing consciousness. This was bad...

Kaname felt the snowmobile increase in speed. Dangerously cresting the rough peaks of the snow covered land. She quickly braced herself, one hand on each of Sousuke's knees, as she feared falling off the winter machine.

"Sousuke, maybe you should slow down?" She shouted above the noise of the engine.

"Kaname?" Sousuke slowed down, painfully aware of his bodies reaction again to her physical contact. How could he ignore her? She was perched snuggly between his thighs, her back pressed against his chest. Her perfumed hair whipped occasionally against his face and now there was the issue of her hands. Her hands were gripped tightly on his legs.

Kaname sighed with relief once they were plodding slowly along, the large manor, now just ahead of them. What was the rush? Sousuke had taken off like the devil himself had been pursuing them. It wasn't like this was a life or death situation.

"_Idiot!_" She thought to herself. Excited about getting into the warm manor, Kaname tried jumping off the snowmobile before they had came to a complete stop. In doing so, she snagged the laces of her tall boots on the farthest handle bar, jarring her opposite ankle harshly and sending her crashing into the ground beside the machine.

She cried out in pain, steadying herself to a sitting position, she inspected her sore ankle.

"Damn that hurts!" she tried to stand, and was thankful when Sousuke grabbed her arm to assist her.

"Kaname? Are you ok?" Sousuke helped the girl to her feet, concerned about her injury.

She stumbled trying to step on the foot and would have fell again if Sousuke hadn't caught her. She suddenly found herself swung into his arms. He cradled her to his chest and began quickly carrying her inside. Kaname blushed at her situation. Now dreading the interaction with Weber and the perverted comments that would come out of his mouth. She was relieved when they entered the foyer and Weber was no where to be seen.

Kaname expected Sousuke to put her down once she was inside. However she was soon being carried up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Slightly flustered at her weakness, she glanced at Sousuke, blushing furiously when she saw the deep frown of concern on his face.

"I could probably manage now that were inside Sousuke. There is a railing on the stairs after all. Why don't you let me walk? I'm probably awfully heavy for you." She pleaded, secretly impressed when she noticed Sousuke was not breathing heavily, nor had he broke a sweat carrying her up the flight of stairs.

"It's not a problem, Miss Chidori. You should stay of this foot for awhile." Sousuke replied, now whisking her down the hallway towards their shared suite.

Kaname gasped slightly when Sousuke used a quick kick to open the doors to their suite. Once inside he simply booted the door shut and proceeded towards the couch. Gently placing her upon the sofa, he set to work stoking the fire until it raged and crackled with intense heat. Kaname removed her wet winter jacket as he pulled the blanket off the adjacent sofa.

Sousuke was rewarded with Kaname's shy smile as he wrapped the blanket over her delicate shoulders. He knelt in front of her and carefully loosened the laces on her boots. Slowly he pulled the boot from her foot only to find a quickly swelling ankle. He had not failed to notice her wincing as her removed her boot.

"You'll need to ice this Kaname, or the swelling will get worse. I'll be back shortly, you should change out of those pants." Sousuke spoke as he wandered over to her bed and grabbed a pair of Khaki cargo's from inside the top of her suitcase. He tossed them over the top of the sofa and he headed out the door in search of ice.

Kaname was left speechless as her apparent knight in shining armor left their room. She stared into the crackling fire as she eased her wet jeans off her body. A task seemingly rather difficult. The wet denim seem to be stuck to her skin. She wriggled her body slowly as to not jar her already sore foot.

She smiled to herself "_How long is this going to last? What happened to the old Sousuke? And when is he going to do something stupid to ruin the moment_?" A slight giggle escaped her lips as she thought of the possible ways he could screw up the so far romantic morning they had experienced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kaname had finally managed to shimmy out of her wet jeans when she heard the door squeak. Turning she expected to see an embarrassed Sousuke fumbling with the ice he was retrieving her. Her eyes met icy blue ones, not the gray she thought she would see.

"Weber!" She screamed realizing her state of undress. She pulled the blanket tightly around her, distraught when it hardly budged. With it being wrapped around her shoulders and down her back, she was barely managing to cover her underwear..

Weber had heard the snowmobile arrive, and thought to invite the two downstairs to decorate the tree with himself and Sergent Major Mao. The door was slightly ajar, so without thinking he had let himself in. What a site he had just beheld. Kaname had been finishing slowly slipping out of the jeans she had been wearing. He knew that out of respect for Sousuke that he should exit quietly, but how could he not watch the beautiful display before him.

"Kaname, Your looking as lovely as ever!" He grinned wickedly. Sousuke or no Sousuke he couldn't afford not to take advantage of the opportunity. He was just about to take a step towards her when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and Kaname faded into a vision of darkness.

Kaname had been busy trying to cover herself and hide her embarrassment, so she had turned slightly avoiding the gaze of the blond soldier. Ashamed at the thought of being a spectacle for Sousuke's perverted friend, she could only stare into the fire and fume at his indiscretion. When she heard the noise of his body hitting the floor, she turned back to the door. Sousuke was standing beside the slouched body of his friend, glaring angrily at his unconscious comrade.

Shaking his head, he drug the now waking soldier outside the bedroom. Returning to the room, he shut the door firmly and locked the double doors. Kaname was surprised once more at Sousuke's now semi apparent jealous side. It was clear to her from his recent interactions with his friend, that he did not dislike Weber but rather he did dislike Weber's reaction to her. She startled somewhat at the sound of his voice.

"My apologies Miss Chidori. Weber can be most strange at times." Sousuke was gathering the ice bag that he had used to knock Kurz unconscious. He made his way to the front of the sofa, obviously forgetting that Kaname was still missing her pants. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted those long legs that were barely covered by the blanket he had previously wrapped around her shoulders. The only thing covered was her undergarments. Although Sousuke had seen her in a bathing suit, this was somehow different. Kaname's shriek brought him back to reality.

"Sousuke! You PERVERT!" Kaname yelled, very self conscious about her current lack of pants.

**CRACK**

Kaname had let fly the closest thing she could grab. It just happened to be one of her knee high winter boots. The sole of the boot left on imprint on his face after it fell to the floor. Sousuke dropped to his knees, his nose bleeding slightly from the hard and accurate aim of the whispered girl before him. Kaname took advantage of his dazed state to grab her loose fitting Khakis and quickly pull them on.

She muttered to herself crossing her arms, waiting for Sousuke to gather his senses.

"I'm sorry Kaname, I wasn't thinking." Sousuke was hard to understand, since his hand had clamped down on his sore bloody nose, muffling his speech.

"That's your problem Sousuke! You never think...Always running around like its a bloody battlefield. I'm a girl Stupid!!!! Not a soldier. Someday's!" She was pouting again, upset that he had indeed ruined another moment between them. She had hoped to get through at least one day without him pulling something. Now that she thought about it, he had already blown up a tree today. Plus he had practically just seen her naked... again.

Sousuke's nose was throbbing in pain. Lucky for him it wasn't broken, but he imagined that it would swell and maybe even blacken his eyes. The blood was beginning to subside, but he was more worried about what Kaname thought of him in that moment. She had somehow gotten dressed in between her screaming and him coming back to his senses. Now she sat on the couch, arms crossed, refusing to look at him. She wore a fierce expression on her face. Normally she would have stomped off by now. Spying the ice he had once again dropped, he remembered the reason behind the entire mess and her stationary position.

Kaname jumped lightly as she felt his hand on her sore ankle and then the coolness of the icepack he gently pressed against her flesh. Her expression softened as she watched the young man kneeling before her tending to her ankle, oblivious to the pain he was probably suffering. She sighed and reached down to take hold of the compress. 

"Sousuke?" She whispered softly. When his sorrowful eyes met hers, she felt her anger hardened heart melt. "Why don't you go get an ice pack for yourself?"

"It's not a problem." he announced back, still dedicated to his mission at hand. He had also brought a tensor bandage with him, carefully removing the icepack, he wrapped her foot and ankle. She placed the icepack back on her foot as she turned to sit sideways on the couch, resting her foot on the sofa.

Sousuke meant to make her as comfortable as possible. He thought perhaps she would benefit from a slight painkiller.

"Kaname, I'm going to get you something for the pain." Standing up, he began to retreat back in the direction of the locked door.

"Sousuke, I'm fine... really."

"Miss Chidori, I insist."

He could be so stubborn when it came to her. Why was she so important to him? She pondered the thought as he again prepared to leave.

"Fine, but just Tylenol Sousuke. And make sure you come back with an icepack for yourself." She watched and smiled as he paused at the door. "That's an order soldier!"

"Affirmative." he replied.

Weber had finally fully regained consciousness and was just reaching the staircase when Sousuke emerged from the suite. Kurz waited at the stairs for Sousuke to catch up.

"Hey, sorry bought that man! I just couldn't peel my eyes of that angel in there. God! Your a lucky man Sousuke!" Kurz grinned, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. When Sousuke was almost to the stairs, he noticed the swollen nose and blood streaks on the front of his shirt. "Wow Sousuke! What the hell happened to you!"

"It seems that Miss Chidori was still without pants when I returned from dragging you out of the room." Sousuke stated matter of factly.

"Ha Ha Ha, Sousuke! So you got a good look too eh?!" Humor glinted in his blue eyes. He found Sousuke's utter inability to interact normally with girls highly amusing. He imagined that the sober soldier hadn't even thought about trying anything with the girl. He didn't even know if Sousuke had made the most of his alone time in the snow covered meadow. Noticing the reddening color of his comrade's skin, he realized that perhaps Sousuke wasn't as ignorant as he thought. He had tried once to explain everything to the soldier, but knew that half of it hadn't hit home. Sousuke hadn't had a normal life, all he knew was weapons and death. No wonder the whole high school scene was so foreign to him. Social interaction was as incomprehensible to Sagara, as the theory of relativity was to a fourth grader. Sousuke saw the world in a completely different light than most. Things needed to be logical for him and Kurz knew for a fact that women and dating were probably the farthest thing from being logical. No wonder why this was so difficult for Sagara.

Sousuke had been trying though. Kurz knew that Kaname meant the world to him. He was still coming to grips with the new physical reaction to her. It had taken awhile for Sousuke to realize that she meant more to him than a civilian he had to protect at all cost. Kurz wasn't sure when she had changed from mission objective to love interest, but thought that Sousuke's enlightenment had occurred when he was ordered to cease contact with the girl. It had thrown the poor boy into a landslide of emotions. Many of which he had trained his body to ignore as a young child caught in a war torn country. The Hong Kong mission had been the pinnacle of impending disaster. Sousuke had been told by Gauron that Kaname had been killed. If she hadn't of showed up in the city shortly after he had killed Gauron, Kurz was positive that Sousuke either would have ended up dead himself, or turned into one of the people that Mithril fights against. His nickname for the whispered girl meant even more to Weber now. Angel he called her. That's what she was. Sousuke's guardian Angel.

"I guess Melissa and I will take care of the tree." Kurz stopped at the base of the stairs. Sousuke was turning to head in the direction of the kitchen., likely in search of more ice. "I'll send lunch and supper up so she doesn't have to go up and down these stairs. You just make sure you have her down here for your special treat at 7pm."

"Affirmative."

Weber watched as Sousuke disappeared around a corner. He himself heading in the direction of the small ballroom that Mao was currently transforming into a Christmas extravaganza. The tree was up and so were all the lights. A few more touches and it would be ready for their celebration later in the evening. They would just have to wait until after Sousuke had Kaname back from his special treat. He had been surprised when Sousuke had come up with the plans for this weekend all by himself. Kurz never thought that Sergent Sagara would be able to plan such a wonderful weekend. He had assisted in some of the ideas, but for the most part it was Sagara. After seeing the gift that his love rival, Tsubaki, had given to Kaname, Sousuke had researched the holiday for a few days. He had watched some old corny Christmas movies which many of his ideas had come from. Plus, he had payed attention to Kaname's likes and dislikes. Kurz was sure that Kaname would enjoy the events planned for later in the evening.

"Weber, don't just stand there. Get your useless ass over here and give me a hand." Mao grumbled trying not to fall off the ladder as she untangled a long strand of lights.

"What about my ass Mao, you want a piece of it!" smirking he grabbed the bottom of the lights and assisted his team leader in her current endeavor.

"Asshole" she muttered under her breath as she reached up to hang the lights around the top of the tree.

Kaname smiled as she heard the door open and Sousuke walk towards her on the sofa. He placed a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the small table beside the sofa. He also set a smaller icepack on beside the bottle. Then he made his way to the fire place and threw a few more logs on. Returning to the sofa to grab his face showed his surprise when she moved down and motioned for him to sit beside her. Once seated he passed her the bottle of painkillers and glass of water. Kaname took advantage of his position and used him as a leaning post. Relaxing as she stretched out, snuggling into his rigid frame.

Sousuke thought for sure that Kaname would still be mad at him when he returned. He had been surprised when she had moved down on the couch and allowed him to sit with her. When she leaned on him, relaxing and resting her foot, he felt himself stiffen. Slowly he assured himself that it was a normal situation and he relaxed his tense body. He was uncomfortable, his arm was currently pinned between his own and Kaname's. Carefully he shifted and rested his arm on the top of the sofa, stretching it past Kaname's head that had settled on his chest. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the flames dance magically in the fireplace before them.

Sousuke was trying to concentrate on the icepack now firmly placed upon his inflamed nose. It had been quite a while since he had taken up his position on the couch. He was contemplating striking up a conversation. Looking down at the girl before him, he noticed the slow and steady rise of her chest.

She was sleeping. Her soft breath came steadily. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

He moved slightly trying to get comfortable himself. She began to slip from her perch on his chest. Assessing the situation, he guided her down so that her head rested in his lap. He was assured now that she would not wake with a kink in her neck. Drawing the blanket up around her shoulders, he trailed a finger up the delicate skin of her neck. He was amazed at the elegance she possessed. He wiped a stand of hair that had come to rest across the bottom of her face. That hair, he longed to touch her thick shining tresses.

He reached slowly towards the lusters mass, jumping when she muttered and shifted herself. She quieted and began to breath slowly once more. Sweat had formed on his brow when she had moved. For some reason he felt as though he was doing something wrong, but he just needed to see what it was like. He finally reached his prize and reveled in the feel of her hair slipping through his fingers. He continued stroking her hair as she slept on his lap. A feeling a warmth and belong flooded through him. He smiled. Something that he rarely did. Something he found himself doing more and more around his whispered girl.

"Sou...suke"

He froze as she breathed his name. Glancing down at her, he saw her eyes were shut tightly. She slept still, oblivious to the fact that she was talking in her sleep. A giggle escaped from her throat and she smiled in her slumber. Her hand reached across his lap grasping the hand that was resting on his knee. She nuzzled her head into the hand that was snaked through her hair.

Sousuke was now nervous as ever, sweat glistened on his brow. Was she enjoying this? Did she like the feeling of someone toying with her hair? He continued to pull his hand through her hair and became slightly excited when a slight moan escaped her lips. Those same lips that he had kissed not very long before. He had reveled the experience, never knowing prior that one could gain such enjoyment out of the simple gesture. He was beginning to understand Weber's infatuation with acts involving the fairer sex. He gazed longingly at those lips, currently fixed in a smile. He wanted to repeat the act that he had engaged with Kaname in the snow. Perhaps he would be rewarded in such a way when she received the next portion of his gift to her?

Kaname had stirred slightly when he first stroked her hair. She was still half sleeping, but was vaguely aware of his gently touch. She came round when a sharp knock echoed through the room. She felt Sousuke tense instantly, though the hand remained snaked in her hair. She stretched lazily, absentmindedly slipping her fingers and hand into his palm, clutching it in a warm grip. She yawned and turned her head to gaze sleepily at the man she rested on.

"That feels good!" She mumbled through another yawn.

Sousuke's heart pounded when he realized she had woke. The knock on the door had startled him and he had grown rigid when she began to stir in his lap. He was unsure of her intentions when she clasped his hand in her own. He looked down at her after she shifted to lie on her back. Her head still rested on his lap, hair pooled partially across it. His hand still buried in a section that was near her waist. Her one arm rested over her head, hand still grasping his own.

"My apologies miss Chidori." The flustered soldier blushed as he tried to pull his hand out of the mess. He lifted his hand, finding much of her hair wrapped firmly around his fingers.

"Careful Sousuke or it will knot something fierce!" She giggled as the nervous Sagara tried to remove the hair. "Here, let me help." She had to move her arm that was resting on her stomach up between the couch and Sousuke's arm so she could effectively assist him. Once the task was accomplished, she smoothed the hair out and laughed as Sousuke continued to hang his arm in the air, unsure of what to do with it. She casually grabbed his hand and brought it down to rest on the hair laying at her waist.

"You don't have to stop, I don't mind if you play with my hair." She smiled up at the obviously flustered Sousuke.

"Ah...Affirmative." He lazily trailed his hand from the top of her head down to the ends at her waist. He was amazed that she was fully awake and still allowing him his guilty pleasure.

"Hey Sousuke? Who was at the door?" she asked, stifling another yawn.

He had been so caught up in the moment, he had completely forgot about the knock. He regretted having to move from his current location. Kaname shifted again to sit up as he moved to stand.

Sousuke rolled the cart full of food into the room. The two enjoyed the meal together as well as the rest of the day. Kaname taught him how to play some card games. Laughing at him for the most part as he made strange comments related to each game they played. The afternoon faded and the evening meal arrived. Soon after finishing it, Sousuke instructed Kaname to change once again into something warm.

Finally able to hobble around slightly she decided that since they would be celebrating Christmas Eve, she would dress nicely. She chose the white sweater she loved. It hugged every curve of her body. The top was a large open neck, which allowed her to either bare both shoulders or leave one side plunging dramatically down her shoulder. She paired the elegant sweater with a pair of low rise dark blue jeans. Her sweater just skimmed the waist of the jeans, given little peaks of her flat stomach depending on her movement. She found the bracelet that Sousuke had given her as a method of tracking. Despite his reasons of practicality, the bracelet was very attractive, plus it was a gift from Sousuke which made it all the more meaningful. She decided to quickly wrap her hair up into a messy up do. She added some subtle makeup to complete the ensemble. She smiled at the impressive results in the bathroom mirror. This was the first time Sousuke would see her in anything other that her uniform of casual wear. That is other than the Kimono, she suddenly remembered. A quick spray of her perfume and she exited the bathroom.

She smiled at Sousuke's reaction. If he hadn't been so sobering all the time she could have sworn his jaw would have hit the floor. He blushed at the sight of her. He even tripped trying to get to the door to open it for her. She had thrown him completely off balance. All he did was stare at her as they walked down the hall. Their trip to the stairs was a little longer with Kaname limping, using Sousuke's arm for support.

She could see Weber and Mao at the base of the stairs. She waved in greeting as they came to the top of the stairs. About to take a step down, she suddenly found herself being swept into Sousuke's arms. He was soon carrying her down the flight of stairs. She blushed heavily hearing Weber let out a cat call.

"Sousuke, you dog!!!! " Weber grinned as the pair reached the foyer. "If I had Kaname upstairs looking like that, I would have never made it down here!" He watched as Sousuke carefully placed Kaname back on her feet. He handed each their coats, which had been sent downstairs to be dried. Waiting for them to put on their jackets, he took the moment to give Melissa a wink, just as excited as she was to watch Kaname's reaction to the upcoming gesture. Seeing that both were ready to brave the frigid temperatures, he nodded to the pair and opened the doors.

Kaname gasped in surprise at the sight she beheld. She squealed with excitement before practically tackling Sousuke in a huge hug.

"Sousuke! It's perfect!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kaname couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of the manor was a beautiful team of jet black quarter horses. They were hitched to a glistening black open sleigh. Shiny brass bells had been fastened to the horses harnesses and the sleigh was decorated with fresh garland and red bows. An old man in classic 1800's style clothing sat ready to drive. The full moon cast enough light over the winter wonderland that vision would not be a problem for either driver or horse.

It was perfect. How had Sousuke possible come up with this idea? Did he even know that she loved horses or that she had always wanted to ride in a sleigh? He couldn't possibly have know the latter. It had been a dream she had only told her mother, who had shared in her love for anything and everything equestrian.

In excitement she had turned and embraced Sousuke, again soliciting a blush on him. Soon she was excitedly exiting the manor at Weber's insistence.

"Your carriage awaits" Weber bowed dramatically as he showed the two out the door.

Sousuke assisted the glowing girl into the sleigh, ensuring that she did not put any weight on her still sore ankle. Once she was seated he returned to the door to grab a few blankets to cover them with. Weber caught his attention as he lifted the blankets in his arms.

"Ok Sousuke, here's your chance! Don't screw it up! Remember everything I have ever told you about women! Go get her tiger" He whispered to his friend before giving him a friendly shove in the arm.

Sousuke was blushing at his words, crimson flooding to his face when he looked at the girl sitting in the open sleigh. Sitting down beside her, he slid the blanket carefully over her lap and his own. Signally their readiness to the driver, he found they were quickly moving at a slow trot across the snow covered landscape. Sleigh bells jingled merrily in the crisp night air. Moonlight made the snow sparkle and dance as they made their way around the manor's property.

Kaname's cheeks were rosy red from the cool night air, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was the best Christmas she had ever had. The beauty around her was spectacular. The magnificent black coats of the paired mares glistened as their muscles flexed and relaxed, smoothing pulling the sleigh along. The gentleman driving looked authentic in his black top hat, wool coat, and gentle features. Sleigh bells echoed through the meadow they were entering, jingling and ringing as the passengers rode in silence.

Sousuke relaxed to the rhythm of the bells and the motion of the sleigh. He had thought that Kaname would enjoy such a ride, but he hadn't expected such a joyous reaction from her. His thoughts returned to her embrace when she first saw his surprise for the evening. He hadn't returned her embrace simply because he was first to startled, and then she had released him so quickly to make her way out the door. Now he had to muster up enough courage to carry out Weber's strict instructions.

"_Step 1 Sousuke. Engage in subtle physical contact. You must secure your arm around her shoulders."_ Weber had instructed concerned about his comrades inability to create a romantic setting. He had even giving him a few demonstrations. Sousuke was unsure of which to employ. There had been the yawn and stretch maneuverer, but he did not want to look bored. He could try the losing balance and repositioning himself method, but he would have to wait until the sleigh hit a bump. The final tactic was the boldest. Weber had instructed him to simply just do it.

Deciding to take the direct route, Sousuke launched his attack. He broke into a cold sweat as he placed his arm behind her hair, resting it on her seat. He breathed out, preparing for the worst as he settled it around her shoulders.

Kaname was too busy enjoying the ride to notice the extremely agitated man beside her. His presence was made known when suddenly she found herself tucked neatly under his arm. She turned to look at him, questioning his motives. She wasn't overly surprised to see him sweating profusely and cringing, obviously preparing for her paper fan attack. No attack would come though. She would be lying to herself if she told herself that she was offended by the contact. Quite the opposite. Her heart fluttered at his embrace and she was soon thanking the cold night for formerly adding the pink tinge to her cheeks. This way he would not be able to see the blush that crept into her features. She offered him a shy smile and relaxed into his tense embrace.

Sousuke cringed as she turned. Surely some large object would be quickly be connecting with his head. He cracked one eyelid open when initially nothing happened. To his utter amazement, Weber's advice had worked, for Kaname was smiling at him. It was a strange smile though, eyes slightly down cast and lips lightly drawn into a happy greeting. Never had he seen such Kaname exhibit such an unknown look. What did it mean? Normally she would have attacked with great ferocity. Perhaps he would continue with his current mission.

"_Step 2: Engage objective in meaningful eye contact."_

He was more familiar with the meaning of this, since it had been eye contact that had drawn him into his first kiss with her. Her eyes glanced up briefly and he used the moment to lock eyes with her. His heart was racing wildly now, those beautiful eyes of hers staring into his. What was the next step, he was having trouble remembering Weber's instructions.

"_Step 3: Narrow the distance between yourself and the intended target."_

Sousuke leaned towards Kaname, closing the space between them. His muscles relaxed somewhat, feeling that she had done the same. The moonlight caught her eyes just right, causing them to sparkle magnificently and causing him to suck in his breath.

"_Step 4: Remove the ability for the target to move away from contact."_

"Affirmative"he thought. Remembering that before her inability to move had been because of his weight, he contemplated on how to accomplish this. He was unsure why Weber insisted on the importance of this step. He did not want Kaname to feel forced into the act. Weber had assured him that it was only because some girls liked to be coy, and once complete contact was made. Further attempts to limit movement would be unrequired. Weber had also mentioned that this step was only to be used lightly, otherwise he may find himself with a sore head or sore groin.

Focusing on the impending task, he brought his other hand up, placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin, restricting her ability to shy away. Tilting her face up, he watched as she closed her eyes. He swore that his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He closed the distance a little farther then shut his eyes as well.

"_Step 5: Now Sousuke, this if the final and most important step. Go for the kill Baby! Oh Yeah!_"

Boldly he pressed his lips to hers, it took but a moment for the heat of their kiss to draw the coolness out of their lips. He soon found that she was pressing into him, clutching at the folds of his jacket. Encouraged by the response he tightened his embrace, and deepened his kiss.

Kaname was again ecstatic at having another kiss. The moment was perfect, utterly romantic. How could it possibly get any better than this? A light cough brought her back to her senses. Sousuke broke his kiss from her, looking a little embarrassed at being caught by the driver. She hadn't even noticed that they had come to a stop. Looking around she noticed they were back in the same meadow that they had visited that morning. The same spot Sousuke had kissed her for the first time. She was confused as to why they stopped.

She could hear the motor of a generator fire and her head snapped around to the direction of the noise. Suddenly the huge tree she had received the nice snow bath from, came alive in a beautiful display of twinkling lights. Never had she seen such a site. The tree must have been 80 feet in height and its entire form had been draped in thousands of lights.

"This is amazing Sousuke." She exclaimed in delight, fishing out her camera, to capture the splendor of the tree. She became snap happy, taking photos of the tree, then the driver and horses, and finally ended when the driver took a few of Sousuke and her snuggled in the sleigh.

"How did you know Sousuke?" she inquired, once the driver had started the horses back in the direction of the manor.

Clearing his throat he began as if responding to one of his commanding officers. "Right! It was made aware to me by certain circumstances that a Christmas gift was in order. I researched the holiday by means of Internet and apparent classic movies. A horse draw sleigh seemed a recurring theme in my research. I deemed it a relatively safe and appropriate undertaking for you. I was assured by Sergent Weber that it indeed was a gift appropriate for you. I also took in your enthusiasm for horses. I made that assumption from photo's you had shown me on a previous occasion. I hope that all is too your liking Miss Chidori!"

Kaname grinned as the soldier rambled off his explanation, all the while incredibly tense. He had actually researched this social event to come up with an idea for her. She pondered if it was Tsubaki's Christmas gift that had been the circumstance he had referred to. Smiling she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sousuke. This is the best gift I have ever received." She again smiled at his obviously joyful reaction to her thanks. She turned to snuggle back under his arm and enjoy his warmth on the return to the manor.

She had liked it! Kaname had shown her appreciation with a chaste peck on the cheek. Grinning wildly as she tucked back under the warmth of his body and one of her hands lightly clutching the front of his jacket, he thought of his opponent. Tsubaki had only gotten a thank you. He had one this battle. That was affirmative. He'd be damned to if his opponent would be allowed to pull the same stunts when they returned to school. He was feeling a strong sense of possessiveness for the girl in his embrace. He would not tolerate Tsubaki's interference anymore.

Kaname sighed softly as the sleigh pulled up to the doors of the manor. She was disappointed that the adventure was over, but was glad to soon be getting inside where it was warm. Sitting up, she thanked the gentleman who had taken them on the wonderful outing. Sousuke did the same, then helped her down from the sleigh. Kaname took the last opportunity to snap off a few more pictures of the old man and his beautiful team of mares. She waved as he pulled away and headed back in the direction of the stables.

Sousuke gracefully held open the large wooden doors to the manor. Smiling meekly as she hobbled past him into the large foyer to come to rest on a nearby bench to remove her boots and coat. Sousuke was not far behind her, sitting to preform the same task she just had. She felt somewhat awkward around him after the second romantic encounter. She could tell by his disposition, that he was feeling much the same. Music coming from down the hall attracted her attention and she turned to look towards the sound.

"What's going on down there I wonder." She muttered half to herself and half to Sousuke.

"Right! That is our next destination Miss Chidori. We are to join Sergent Weber and Sergent Major Mao in the ballroom for a Christmas celebration." He replied to her.

Standing erect, Sousuke was back to being the soldier she knew. She was slightly disappointed at his transformation back, rather enjoying the new found side of him. She smiled and stood, walking beside him down the hall. Staying off the her foot all day had helped. As she walked beside him, she found that her sprained ankle was not as bad off as it had been before. The more she walked the more weight she was able to put on it. To test it, she removed her arm that had been entwined with Sousuke's for support. Happy with the results, she did not lean on Sousuke for support any longer. She was able to walk with just a tiny bit of a limp. Every step feeling better and better. Soon she found herself missing his warmth. Shyly she reached out to grasp Sousuke's hand in her own. Gleeful when he squeezed back.

Sousuke's blood pressure spiked when the graceful and smooth hand wrapped itself around his. He shyly squeezed it acknowledging its presence. All of these feelings he was experiencing were so foreign to him. He was so very unsure of himself in these new social settings. All the knowledge he had on the matter of male and female relationships came from a single textbook and his two comrades. His comrades knowledge often clashed. Weber would give him information and Mao would tell him to be cautious of Kurz's advice. He had recently purchased a book called Dating for Dummies at Mao's recommendation and had been pleasantly surprised at the ease of explanations the book had offered. He was beginning to agree with Mao's perspective on Weber being somewhat of the textbook's definition of a pervert. However, he had not found anything too contradictory with Weber's recent advise on how to deal with Kaname this weekend. It seemed that Weber's current advice had shadowed much of the research textbook. Because of this, Sousuke had valued the experience of his fellow soldier. Now, it seemed that he wasn't as socially inept as he had feared he would be. He had read that text three times in the week before his arrival. Highlighting certain parts and overall attempting to commit it to memory. Some of it still seemed highly illogical, but both the text and Weber had been adament on the fact that women and dating were not logical matters.

Laughter floated through the open door they were nearing. It brought him back to his senses. They entered the small ballroom, only to be bugged by his comrades.

"Wooo hooo! Looks like the sleigh ride did the trick! Sousuke you stud!" Weber's devilish grin appeared. He was pleasantly surprised to see the couple arrive hand in hand.

"_Sousuke must have followed my fool proof instructions. I'm such a lady killer. I know Kaname wouldn't be able to resist those tactics. I am a little surprised that Sousuke didn't screw it up._" He thought to himself as he poured himself and Melissa another glass of holiday cheer. The two had been at it for almost an hour now and he was beginning to feel the warmth, pleasant buzz from the alcohol.

"Hey Melissa, perhaps you and I could explore the land of romance a little later. It would be a shame to let these two have all the fun." He passed her a drink, trying his most appealing smile.

"You wish asshole!" She shot back accepting the drink he had poured for her.

Mao watched as Weber returned to the drink table to mix the newcomers a drink of their own. Kaname had wandered over to inspect all of the decorations on the tree. Mao took the opportunity to have a quick and quiet chat with her subordinate who was currently at the snack table.

"So Sousuke, did the reading material I suggested assist you?" She questioned quietly, reaching for one of the delicate strawberries on the fruit platter.

"Affirmative Ma'am! The read was most enlightening and highly beneficial to my understanding of social requirements between civilian men and women. I assure you that I studied the manual intensely before our arrival and have used it as a point of reference for many of my actions today. Your attention to my needs is greatly appreciated." He responded to his commanders question in the manner he was most accustomed to.

"So Sousuke" her voice silky and seductive "You get any action yet?" Her wicked smile grew at the embarrassment she saw in her young comrade.

"Affirmative!" was all he managed to get out before Kaname returned to the group.

"Wow Melissa, you've really out done yourself! The room looks amazing. The tree itself is incredible let alone what you've done with the rest of the room." Kaname chatted away, all the while taking in the splendor of the room. Lights were strung from everything imaginable and with being the only source of light, created a warm glowing atmosphere. The tree was decked out in ornaments and ribbons of blue and silver, flowing nicely with the white and blue decor the rest of the room had. Soft, flickering candles were lit on the tables filling the room with the scent of vanilla. Finally, the large fireplace burned and crackled happily adding a soul warming heat to the room.

Weber returned as well, holding a glass of champaign in one hand and two short glasses of scotch in the other.

"For the beautiful miss Chidori and our fellow soldier Sousuke. Merry Christmas." Kurz winked as he handed the first glass to Kaname. He received a glare from Sousuke when he handed him a drink. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink, this will have to suffice this time I'm afraid."

"Thank you Kurz." Kaname beamed back, ignorant of Sousuke's angered glares towards Weber.

"Would you kindly accompany me on a tour of my fine ballroom? There are many items of my families heritage located in this grand room. I imagine some of them would amuse you greatly." Kurz flashed Kaname a bold smile batting his eyelashes as he extended his arm, willing her to join him. His eyes traveled the length of her body, appreciation for its feminine curves glinting in his eyes. She was stunning in that white tight fitting sweater. The low cut jeans accentuated her long legs, and he practically drooled when little hints of her tanned taunt stomach showed just above her pant line. She looked more grown up with her hair piled on her head. Elegant and sophisticated was the way he would describe it.

"But of course!" Kaname giggled, swooping into a fake bow before accepting his arm. She allowed him to whisk her around the room pointing out relics from the past and laughing at the obsurd stories he spouted about their history.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Sousuke! Don't look so put out. I'm sure Kurz will return Kaname to you before to long." Mao through her arm affectionately around the young soldier who was carefully following Weber's every move. "I'm sure he'll refrain from molesting her right in front of you."

Sousuke tensed noticeably at the last comment, making Mao chuckle. "Christ Sousuke, I was kidding!" Common, let's get another drink and start a game of some kind.

Weber and Kaname joined them at a table near the fire. Mao had selected a few board games for the group to entertain themselves with. Weber took up the duty of refilling drinks before returning to the table. Kaname selected pictionary, trusting her abilities as an artist to give her an edge. Melissa suggested a girls versus guys playoff.

A few hours later the group was in a deep state of merriment, have consumed a large amount of alcohol during their competition. Mao and Kaname were literally rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter watching the two boys attempt to solve a game of charades. It hadn't taken much to set them off, Kurz jumping around like an idiot and Sousuke rambling off every military associated idea he could think off. Kaname had been the first to lose her balance and tumble from her chair. Melissa next after Kaname's incident had sent her into another fit of laughter.

The boys stopped, interested in the two girls who were beside themselves from laughing so much. Sousuke worried and Kurz expecting them to start into something erotic. Both staring with strange expressions at the two girls. Upon seeing the guys staring, both Melissa and Kaname revived their laughter, tears spilling from their eyes.

"These... two idiots... are going to kill... me... it they... keep it up" Mao was trying to talk between giggles and gasping for breath. "I think it's time for this soldier to hit the hay!"

Mao struggled to stand, exhausted from laughing and wobbly from the alcohol. Kurz lent her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Sousuke offered Kaname a hand as well, who was having just as much trouble standing on her feet. Once they were all standing, they headed in the direction of the main door. Weber had skipped ahead and was now paused in the opening of the door. Pointing up he grinned at Mao.

"Your first Sergent Major!" The devilish smile was back.

"You've been waiting for this all night haven't you?!" Mao chuckled as she realized that the pervert had hung mistletoe in the door frame.

"Of Course. How else would a rogue like me have the opportunity to kiss two beautiful women?" He replied trying to look as dashing as ever.

"Very well!" Mao was too intoxicated to really care about the incident and allowed Weber to sweep her in a deep passionate kiss.

Weber savored the moment of holding his sexy commander in his embrace. They had made mistletoe a tradition for the last few years, although they had never had an audience before. They're relationship was strictly one of friendship, but neither could resist the temptation of mistletoe. He broke the kiss and gave her a friendly slap on the ass as she exited. Next he eyed up the alluring Kaname.

"_Might as well try!_" were his thoughts as she approached. Sousuke still looked confused about the mistletoe, so Kurz figured that he might get lucky and taste the lips of his beautiful angel.

"Miss Chidori!" Weber growled as he swept her up into an intimate embrace. He lowered his head to hers ,excited at the prospect of the kiss.

Sousuke was surprised that Melissa hadn't dropped Kurz then and there with his inappropriate behavior. Perhaps the alcohol had inhibited her judgment. He was still pondering what had happened when he noticed that Kaname was in the clutches of that devious wolf. Kurz was holding her very intimately. His hand around her back was edging lower and lower until it rested just under the curve of her buttocks. Sousuke's temper flared at the sight of this. Kurz was also lowing his head, lips inches from Kaname's.

Kurz lips met Kaname's, softly nudging them in a sweet and seductive dance. His senses flared at the girls scent and taste. He reveled in the feeling of her curves beneath his hand. He was about to attempt to deepen the kiss when he felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

Kaname was shocked at Weber's boldness. To shocked to do anything to stop him. No sooner had his lips touched hers when he slumped to the floor completely unconscious. She looked up to see Sousuke seething mad at his friend. Before she could say anything in an attempt to calm Sousuke, Mao cut in laughing her head off.

"Weber, you idiot!" she continued laughing still yelling at the man he was coming to at Kaname's feet. "Did you honestly think Sousuke would let you get away with that. Your such an ass! Mistletoe or not, she's off limits now!"

Weber found that he was being picked up by the fierce and fiery Sergent Mao. He began to grin at remembrance of the act that had landed him with another lump on the head.

"Hey babe, sorry you got so jealous. Kaname's hot, I had to try. Sorry Sousuke!" He was still seeing stars as Mao settled one of his arms over her shoulder and placed her arm around his waist, assisting him out into the hallway. "You know who else is hot...Miss Mao! Say you wanna hang some more mistletoe above your bed???? I'll help Melissa!!"

Kaname heard their conversation as Mao drug him down the hall, laughing at his suggestions. Turning back she saw Sousuke was looking at her very intently. Blushing she looked away and began the walk back to their shared room. She felt heat creep throughout her body at the thought of returning to that room. She was beginning to get very flustered as images of Sousuke and one large bed filled her mind. She wobbled down the hallway, very unsteady on her own two legs. She stopped at the base of the stairs which now appeared much higher than before and she groaned at the thought of trying to climb them with her alcohol suppressed limbs. She began her ascent, only to trip part way, she fell slightly forward and smiled as she corrected herself. Thinking that she had avoid falling face forward, she wasn't prepared for the sensation that followed. She had over corrected her original falter and was soon tipping dangerously backwards. She gasped as she felt herself hit the breaking point of her balance. Eyes slammed shut as she prepared to tumble backwards.

The sensation stopped. A warm hand was firmly in her back, steadying her. Sousuke urged her forward, climbing slightly behind her, assuring that she would safely make it up the steps. Kaname felt even hotter than before as that hand pressed her forward up the staircase. Upon reaching the top and turning in the direction of the suite, she noticed that the hand did not leave her back. In fact it fell to secure her waist, confidently drawing her closer to the man beside her. The door to the suite was a few feet away. What would happen once they breached its threshold? Would they...or maybe...? She couldn't think straight as the door swung open. Something was dangling from the door frame. What was it? Glancing up she cursed Weber silently upon recognizing the leafy branch. Mistletoe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N **

**Just quickly want to thank everyone for their kind words and constant support for this story. **

**Special thank you's to the following: Pickled Toes, KandiCraze16, Poisoned Black Rose, Akalee-chan, and meow-mix23. You constant review have been inspiring and are always a pleasure to read. **

**Thank you also to: junyortrakr, miss koneko, fullmetalshortone, midnight rose 13, Black Dove of Blessings, Mitsje, and dylanredefined for all of your reviews.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and to story alerts. I appreciate everyone!**

**Anyway, without further delay...**

_Something was dangling from the door frame. What was it? Glancing up she cursed Weber silently upon recognizing the leafy branch. Mistletoe!_

Sousuke had not failed to notice the leafy green branch hanging in the door frame. He had thought it strange that the door was already partially open, so he was already expecting something. However, he had not been expecting the green vegetation that Weber had used to his advantage in the hall below. What should he do? Would Kaname expect him to follow through with the tradition it supposedly had? She hadn't refused him yet, but he didn't wish to press his luck. Not to mention that Kaname was currently in an intoxicated state and he did not feel right taking advantage of the situation. He could feel her tense under the hand he was using to steady her with. He had to admit that he had worried when she had stumbled on the steps, nearly falling backwards down them. He had decided that his best option was to secure her persons to prevent her from injuring herself.

He silently cursed Weber for serving the young girl so much alcohol. Kaname was not the type to be so reckless, but the night and moment had warranted excess drinks. He himself had drank some, but for Kaname's safety he had nursed his drinks, ensuring that he would remain alert and ready for anything. He doubted that Weber and Mao would be of much assistance to him if someone was to attack tonight. All the more reason for him to stay alert. Kaname was another matter though, he was unsure of her current state, for she had suddenly froze when he opened the door. A quick glance down assured him that she was not in distress, but transfixed on the mistletoe dangling in the door frame.

Her features where blushed red and her pupils very large black orbs, all characteristics of alcohol consumption. She for a moment looked confused, but he could see the realization of what that object was, slowly creep across her face. Noticing that he was looking at her, the blush deepened and she looked down. He smiled in his own enlightenment that she was unsure of what was to come. Considering his options and her possible reactions, he reached his decision rather quickly. His Commander Kalinin had once told him that '_Good instincts usually tell you what to do before your head has figured it out'_. So with that thought in mind, he decided that he would follow his instincts and not let the moment slip away. He had a pretty good feeling that when they returned to Tokyo his opportunities in this department would be few and far between. Kalinin had also quoted to him, '_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._'

Pulling Kaname in close, he decided to make one more memorable moment for him that was sure to take his breath away. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his and unleashed a passion that had been unknowingly buried within the far recesses of his soul.

Kaname was swept up in a whirlwind of emotions. This kiss was unlike the others, it held more emotion and more passion than she had ever known Sousuke to have. It was as if he was trying to make up for all the years that he had spent unfeeling and ignorant of his heart. She was grateful for the door frame she was braced against, for she felt her knees give out moments after he kissed her. If he had not been hanging on, she would have surely sank right to the floor.

This was the moment he had been waiting for all weekend. All of his hard work was paying off. Never had he experienced such pure bliss. It was as if all the weight on his shoulders was lifted whenever he held her in his arms. Electricity surged through his veins every time their lips met. He felt her slump, her knees apparently giving out. So in one quick moment he swept his free arm under her legs to carry her towards the bed. Placing her gently on the covers he continued his assault trailing delicate kisses over her face and down her neck.

Kaname moaned as he massaged the delicate skin of her throat with his lips. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down. Everything had been set upon an axis and spun. Now that she thought about it, everything was indeed spinning. She chanced a quick look at the ceiling, carefully opening her eyes. She was correct. The room was spinning. Despite the rapture that she was feeling with Sousuke, she was feeling an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

She gasped slightly when she felt his one hand slip under the bottom of her shirt. It's warmth radiated across her skin as it moved slowly up. Caressing lightly and obviously enjoying the satiny smoothness of her skin. She felt that pain in her stomach again and now her head was starting to pound. Why was the room spinning so much? Why did she see two Sousuke's leaning over her?

His hand trailed over her ribcage coming to the rest on the soft mound that was covered in lace. He couldn't believe that she hadn't even so much as tried to stop him. He rested his weight on the opposite arm, careful not to crush her with his larger frame. Bringing his head back up from her throat, he gazed lovingly at her face. However, she was not looking as excited as he. In fact, no rapture could be seen in her face. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was beginning to sweat. He had seen this look many times before. His Kaname was about to be very sick.

In a panic, he stood her up, directing her lethargic body towards the bathroom. She wobbled and slipped a few times, before successfully slumping in front of the toilet. No sooner had he gotten her there, when she leaned forward and all hell broke lose. Sousuke did his best to hold her hair out of her face and rub her back to comfort her. He even ignored her curses directed at him in between heaves. How had this seemingly perfect night ended up like this? He began to feel very nervous about the coming morning. Kaname would most definitely blame him for tonights events. Judging by the way she currently was, her hangover would only fuel her insufferable moodiness in the morning. He cringed thinking about how sore his head was going to be from the damn paper fan she carried with her.

Her sickness had finally come to an end, and the beautiful angel was currently snoring, her head still braced on the toilet seat. Sousuke couldn't leave her there, so he delicately lifted her once more in his arms. He took her back to the bed and laid her down. She had managed to spray some highly offensive vomit on her sweater. Unwilling to smell that all night he set to work on removing the sweater. Sweater removed, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. A deep blush had crossed his features and he quickly went to work trying to find her pajama top. Successfully rounding up the required item, he wrapped her snuggly in it. His fingers shook nervously as he fastened the buttons. He barely managed to fasten the two buttons at that settled over those luscious lace mounds. He hadn't noticed how flustered he had become until after she was dressed completely.

Leaning back on the headboard he watched as she slept. He pondered the last few days and his progress with civilian life. What would happen when they returned to Tokyo? Would Kaname and he be able to continue as they had here at the manor? He smiled softly as Kaname snorted in her sleep, rolling over onto her side. The bracelet he had gotten for her shortly after they had met, glistened slightly. He had been surprised to see her wearing it earlier in the evening. Especially after the way she had originally acted when he had given it to her. The fact that she had kept it actually surprised him. His thoughts on the reasons behind the gift drew him back to reality. No matter how much he yearned for a normal life with her, the truth of the matter was simple. Kaname Chidori was a whispered. As such, her life was in constant danger. He would never be able to let his guard down or be a normal civilian. Kaname would always need his protection. A great sense of unease washed over him as he dwelled upon his thoughts on the future.

Kaname slowly opened her eyes, quickly shutting them in pain. The light flooding through the main window was too bright. Her head was pounding. Just what had she done to deserve this! Slowly images of the festive night before trickled into her numb brain. Groaning she sat up, quickly bracing herself as the room began to spin.

"Dammit! I hurt!" she cursed.

"Good Morning Miss Chidori." a familiar voice sounded in the distance.

Carefully cracking her eyes open, she tried to peer out to find the source of the voice. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. She eventually found Sousuke sitting on the couch, sampling items off of a large food cart. She groaned again as she steady herself at the edge of the bed, and raised herself to a standing position. She practically crawled over to the source of food. Plopping down beside Sousuke, she found herself a warm bagel to tentatively pick at.

"I had the butler make this for you. It's Weber's no fail hang over concoction. It should make you feel better." He handed the sick looking girl the glass. She was looking rather rough this morning. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes rumpled, and her face looked like a death mask. He was well aware of her dislike for mornings, but this was probably one of the worst ones she had had in a long time.

"Thanks. I feel horrible. This had better work." She cringed as she eyed the thick gray mixture suspiciously. Holding her nose, she tipped the glass and chugged the contents. Wrinkling her nose and shaking her head, she urged the foul liquid down and prayed that it would not resurface. After a few moments of discomfort, she was sure that indeed it would stay down. She took another bite of the bagel, before pouring herself a glass of orange juice and popping a few Tylenol. Settling back into the couch she eyed the young man before her.

"So Sousuke, mind telling me how I managed to get into these PJ's?" she hadn't failed to notice that she wasn't in the same top as she had been wearing the night before.

"Ummm...well you see..." Sousuke sweat dropped at the comment, suddenly very red and very nervous.

"Sousuke! You pervert! So you've really taken a page from Weber's book!" Kaname yelled rather quietly for a change, due to the throbbing in her head. Her attempts to be mad were rather futile at the moment. She just didn't feel good enough to unleash her full fury on the soldier before her. She was mad that he had taken certain liberties that most likely weren't necessary, but she was too miserable to overly care.

"I haaaa...had to Miss Chidori...Ya...Your sweater was covered in vomit...Not to mention the smell. I apologize for my actions." He cringed, awaiting the paper fan attack.

"Vomit?" Kaname was puzzled, she hadn't remembered getting sick. In fact, she had remembered even leaving the ball room down stairs. Now that she thought about it, much of the later part of the evening was a blur. Had she really been sick?

"When did this happen? Sousuke, I don't even remember leaving the ball room." She pondered the thought. Upon closer examination of herself, she could indeed see the aftermath of a sick night. Now that her senses were finally beginning to fire on all cylinders, she could smell the vomit. She cringed at the putrid scent. Pulling her hair around her, she cringed once more at the knots she could feel. She felt disgusting.

"Urrrr! Never mind! I guess I should thank you for putting up with me in that condition. I think I'll go clean up." Groaning once more, she lifted herself off the couch and began to wobble towards the bathroom.

"Miss Chidori..."Sousuke began, pondering the nights events. Should he tell her about the short incident in the bed before she fell ill? Upon seeing her face when she paused outside the bathroom door, he thought better of his honesty.

"What!" She screeched back.

"Uhhh...never mind."

"Ugh! Idiot!" was all he heard her mumble as she closed the door.

Kaname sighed as she pulled the plug in the bathtub and watched the water lever slowly go down. She had spent close to an hour in the comfort of the hot water. Whatever was in that concoction of Weber's had done the trick, other than feeling a little tired, she was feeling fine. She shivered as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. After quickly drying off, she put on a house coat that had hung beside the tub. Settling herself at the vanity she began the long process of detangling her hair. Her thoughts wandered back to the past events of the last few days.

Kaname continued brushing her hair as remembrances of Christmas lights, frosty air and sleigh bells bounced through her mind. Not a single knot was present as she continued pulling the brush though the silken tresses. She finally pulled herself out of the dream like state she had been in and found herself slightly red as her last thoughts were of those heated lips.

Satisfied finally with her appearance, she opened the suitcase she had brought in with her. As she pulled out her jeans and a shirt, her hand skimmed against paper. Pushing aside a shirt, she found the present she had packed for Sousuke. She paused as she looked at it, still unsure of what he would think of it. It was nothing compared to his weekend getaway.

"_Might as well get this over with_." She grimaced, feeling inadequate in that moment.

Sousuke looked up from the newspaper he was reading, as the bathroom door creaked open. Kaname exited looking quit refreshed and apparently feeling better. He smiled slightly at her as she threw her suitcase on the bed and made her way over to the couch he was again sitted on. She had a small package in her hand, brightly wrapped in silver paper and light blue ribbon.

"Umm, Sousuke? I know its not much, and I have no idea if you'll like it... Kyoko kinda thought you'd like it, but I don't really know...it's okay if you think it's silly." She was jabbering on, suddenly very embarrassed. She had never given a gift to a guy other than her father. She really didn't know what Sousuke would think of it. Unable to bear more awkwardness, she thrust the gift into his hands. She stared into her lap as he began to delicately unwrap the ribbon.

Sousuke was as unsure of the gift he had just received, as Kaname was trying to give him it. He had never expected Kaname to get him anything. He certainly didn't want anything in return. This weekend had been a gift in itself to him. What more could he have asked for? Kaname didn't need to do this. He knew how hard she worked outside of school to make spending money for herself.

"Kaname...You didn't need to get me anything." he stared a moment at the girl who just nodded and waited patiently for him to open the gift. He tugged at the ribbon, finally freeing it from it restraints. Next he tackled the silver paper. Slowly unfolding the edges, he lifted one side to reveal what looked to be a fine leather book. Upon further inspection, he found that it was not a book, but rather a photo scrapbook. Opening it, he found a small framed picture tucked neatly in the front. It was a photo of Kaname, a very beautiful one at that. It looked to have been taken by a professional, as the lighting gave the photo a softened look. He was stunned to have been given something so personal. The scrapbook was filled with memorable moments from his time attending high school in Tokyo. No doubt Kyoko had supplied the many photos in the album.

"I know its not much, but Kyoko said that in every military movie...that uh...the soldier...he um...he always had a picture of someone dear to him. She said that that always made sure that the soldier made it to the end of the movie. I thought maybe you could put the small picture in Al." She paused, embarrassed at what she was about to say. "I guess I'm just trying to say...It's Just."

She was getting flustered with herself. Her brow was falling into a frown and she was grinding her teeth in frustration. Her hands clenched into fists, causing the onlooking soldier to tense in preparation for a possible attack. She appeared to be growing angrier every second. Sousuke could hear her suddenly counting down from ten in a very hushed tone. By the time she reached the number 3, her shoulders had slumped into a more submissive demeanor. Hands were placed neatly in her lap and her head was again down cast. She spoke then in a very quiet and shaky voice.

"I just want to make sure that you always make it to the end Sousuke. I need you to make it to the end." The last sentence barely passed as a whisper through her lips.

He didn't know what to say. It was as if Kaname had just dropped a bomb on him. A good bomb nonetheless, but her words were shaking his very foundation. She needed him? Needed him more than just a soldier assigned to her? The gift was so very personal, that he had to believe what he was thinking.

"Kaname...Thank you." Three meager words were all he could force out in that moment. He was never good at saying what she wanted to hear. Misinterpreting actions and statements of hers or others had always led him into combat with the blue haired beauty before him. Unsure of a proper response and not willing to screw up, he held his tongue.

Kaname's head shot up at his words and she eagerly searched his face to gage his response to his gift. His face was unusually somber, not at all excited like she had hoped he would be. He just stared at her, photo in one hand and scrapbook in the other. Was this all the response she was going to get? She had just practically bared her soul to him. She had told him that she needed him, even wanted him to arrive home safely after every one of his missions. This stupid look and a thank you was all he could muster! Her anger quickly resurfaced.

"Why you...you...IDIOT!"

**CRACK**!

"Kaname! What was that for!" Sousuke was quick to shield his head from the rage of the girl before him. Apparently he had somehow managed to mess things up once again.

"Sousuke! Don't you get it!" She now found herself looming dangerously over the bewildered solider. Her hands balled into fists on both sides of her body. She half ass confessed her feelings for him and he was staring at her like she was some kind of monster.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! Been a little busy lately. Stay tuned though. Only one more chapter to come. I'll try and get on it right away, but life may get in the way again. Please don't forget to leave me some reviews! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Final Chapter Up! It's been so much fun writing this story! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their favorites. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time out of their busy days to read this. Enjoy!!!!**

**Pickle toes: I know you'll love this chapter. Extra long just for you!**

Sousuke's head was still throbbing as the small passenger plane began its ascent into the air. Yesterday had been a day from hell. Kaname had pummeled him something fierce and then refused to talk to him the rest of the day. He was glad when the morning had finally arrived and they had said goodbye to the Weber manor. How had the trip taken such a turn for the worst? Kaname didn't understand his response to her gift at all. Every time he had tried to explain it to her, she had given him the cold shoulder. Even he could tell that she was somewhat hurt and feeling a little dejected.

The co-pilot came out of the cockpit shortly after they had reached full altitude. Waving at Sousuke, Kaname watched as the two conversed in hushed tones. She was still in a bad mood, to say the least, but it was now directed mainly at herself. She had been so cruel to Sousuke. It wasn't like he was a normal guy. How many gifts had a soldier like him ever received? He had no family and only a few friends, so maybe he wasn't used to reacting in a normal fashion to her gift. Besides, she had known what a silly idea it was anyway. That would teach her for listening to Kyoko. A photograph of her! Ha! That was a laugh. Sousuke would never want something like that inside his specialty arm slave. God! What had she been thinking?!

She turned her head from the conversing soldiers to stare out her window. She had liked the idea originally. Those old movies always showed pilots getting into their fighter jets with photos of their wives or girlfriends plastered to the instrument panel. She had no idea if real military men did that. Besides, it wasn't like she was Sousuke's girlfriend anyway. When Kyoko said that the men with the photo's always seemed to make it back from the worst battles, it had struck a note in Kaname's heart. How many times had she sat through class, unbearably aware of the empty desk behind her? How many times had she waited outside Sousuke's apartment for him to return to her? It scared her every time he went on a mission. So many horrible scenarios would race through her mind in the days that he was gone. She couldn't stand being alone. She hadn't lied when she had told him that she need him to return. She wasn't good at coming out and telling him her feelings. Always getting mad and flustered in the process. The last time she had almost told him that she loved him was in Hong Kong. The idiot had just stared at her then too, making her angry. Rather than professing her love, she had hit him.

She grimaced at those thoughts. Her eyes followed the details of the scenery outside the plane window. The land before her was speckled with little cities and vast countryside. It would be a long flight back to Tokyo. She would have plenty of time to reflect on her thoughts until the landed. Plenty of time to figure out what it was that she needed to tell Sousuke. Time to decide on how to deal with her own insecurities and issues. How was it that she could be class representative, student council vice president, a whispered, and deal with terrorists all with little to no effort, but she couldn't face her own feelings?

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" She muttered quietly under her breath, still staring at the clouds that flitted by the window.

"Miss Chidori." Sousuke asked, back in full military formality.

Kaname simply turned her head to acknowledge him, calmly waiting for what she had already expected to hear. The pilots only conversed with them like that when MITHRIL was involved. She had known something was up the moment that man had opened the cockpit door.

"Miss Chidori, our presence had been requested on Melida island. The Tuatha de Danaan and her crew are in port and the Captain has requested our presence. We will be landing on Melida Island shortly. I promise that it is a short detour before continuing on to Tokyo." he calmly stated.

Sousuke was nervous about her reaction. Kaname had been in such a foul mood already, that he was sure this would push her back over the ledge. He couldn't refuse a direct order though, no matter how angry Kaname became. He was surprised when she simply nodded and turned her attention back to the window. His spirits sunk even more. Miss Chidori was obviously still mad at him and still not speaking to him. He had hoped to build some bridges in Germany, not fall even farther behind than he was originally in Tokyo. Why did everything he tried to do as a civilian blow up in his face? Was a contract killer like himself destined to only be able to fit into one world? Was he lying to himself when he thought that eventually he would be at ease in her world? He wasn't like Weber and Mao, he never had a normal childhood. All he had known was war and death. To say that he had no social skills probably wasn't enough to describe it. His world was based on weaponry, scientific explanations, text book drills, and strict military protocol. Hers was a world so foreign and strange to him. Even after all this time of trying to fit in, he was a fish out of water. His ignorance only seemed to put Kaname in a great deal of distress. He was always creating messes and she was always cleaning them up. No wonder she was always angry at him.

"_The __Tuatha__ de Danaan eh_?" She thought to herself, once again lost in the clouds surrounding them. She had figured as much. So it looked as though she would be getting to see Tessa. It wasn't as if she didn't like Tessa, in fact they were actually a great deal alike. That was probably the reason they butted heads so often. In fact, Kaname was a little envious of the tiny beauty that ruled the submarine. Tessa after all never had a problem figuring out what she wanted. Plus, once she had her targets set on something, she went for it. Kaname envied the fact that Tessa could speak so freely of her feelings for Sousuke. How could someone so clumsy and timid like Tessa be so bold? Maybe she should be asking herself how she could be so weak?

She sighed softly before shifting her weight in her chair and resting her head on the side of the wall. Now she was looking forward through the window, part of her view obscured by the wing of the plane. Her thoughts had come full circle and she was again thinking about her gift to Sousuke. Mentally kicking herself for being such an idiot. Sousuke was probably getting a good laugh at the gift. She would have been better off buying him a new gun or grenade. Still though, she remembered that photo she had found inside his coat when she had been taken hostage on the school trip by Gauron. It was a photo of his comrades, many of which had since fallen in battle. His keeping such a photo was a hint at his sentimentality. Surely he would treasure the scrapbook with all his adventures as a normal student. She had hoped for as much. Hoping that he would realize how much he meant to not only her, but all of their friends as well.

The Hong Kong incident had scared her. Sousuke was on the edge of a cliff, ready to launch off, without a single care to his own well being. He had looked so dangerous when she had spotted him through the smoke of the explosion. He had even been willing to sacrifice his own team mates. His eyes had a wildness in them that was so raw and restless. A caged animal preparing to make its escape. She never wanted to see him like that again. She had never told him that she had been so close when the explosion went off. Taking shelter behind some vehicles, she had spotted Sousuke when dust had began to clear. Watching as the other soldiers had confronted him, she had been unable to move. Unsure of what had caused his transformation, she had be powerless to do anything. It had taken her awhile to muster up the courage to march through the smoke and kick his ass out of that sorry state. Learning later about Gauron's deceptions of her own demise, her heart had broke. Sousuke had endured so much just because of his assignment to her. She needed to let him know that he meant so much to her. The scrapbook was filled with snap shots of their days at the beach, the arm slave fair, random school mishaps, the soccer club, and many shots of him and the rest of the gang simply hanging out. She wanted him to experience life, a life that he never had before. Most importantly, she wanted him to live.

Sousuke watched the whispered girl as she slowly began to fall asleep still staring blankly out the window. She had shifted awhile ago to rest her head on the wall. He drew a ragged breath as he noticed a single tear trail slowly down one cheek before her breath slowed and came at an even pace. Why was she crying? She had been so angry an hour before, now she was troubled? He turned his attention back to his own window. Thoughts returning to the past few days. Realizing that it was finally safe to do so since Kaname was sleeping, he pulled out the leather bound album he had carefully packed into his carry on bag. His fingers trailed slowly over the front before delicately opening it to the first page. He hadn't had a chance to go through it yet, Kaname had been to busy knocking him senseless yesterday.

He spent the next hourly inspecting the book, taking in all of the photos and detail of each page. Kaname had decorated the pages, not only with pictures, but little snips of ribbons, quotes and personal messages. Many of the other students that he was friends with had added little notes throughout the book. It was so personal and each photo brought back so many fond memories for him. It was easy for him to say that his time spent in Tokyo was the best time of his life. This was something he would treasure for the rest of his days. When he finally came to the last page, he was surprised to find his picture of his comrades. There was a note form both Weber and Mao scratched on the paper. Kaname must have gotten them to copy his picture when they were staying with him right before Christmas. Her thoughtfulness overwhelmed him. No one else, other than Weber and Mao, had known of his attachment to that photo. Closing the album he tucked it carefully back into his satchel. He turned his attention back to the window. His hand reached up to go under his shirt to a inside pocket, pulling out the small photo of Kaname. Unknown to her, this was now his most treasured possession. It had meant a great deal that she had payed someone to create this portrait especially for him. He was going to have a copy made so that he could do as she asked and put one in AL. However, this photo would remain on his persons at all times. His angel of deliverance would always be with him to save him from his darkest times. She would shelter him from the storm and protect him from his own devices. Even if she never knew it, this was the greatest gift he could ever get.

Kaname awoke with a nasty kink in her neck. The pilot had came over the speaker system to tell them they were approaching Melida island. One quick look out the window confirmed his statement, for crystal clear water glistened in the sunlight below her. Soon they were beginning their decent to the military strong hold.

Tessa and Commander Kalinin were there to greet the two as they found their way off the plane. They did not have to worry about their luggage as they would be boarding the same plane later on to return to Tokyo. The plane was quickly enveloped by fueling trucks and mechanics, to prepare for another flight. Tessa was the first to make her way to the pair.

"Kaname, Sgt Sagara! It's so good to see you! Merry Christmas!" Tessa embraced the other whispered girl before grabbing her by the arm and walking towards the main administrative building. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your trip, Kaname. We have done some upgrades to Sgt Sagara's AI and we want to brief him on them. I thought it would be easier for him to swing by rather than making another special trip once you returned to Tokyo. I promise you that you will be back on the plane in a few hours. No missions this time Kaname, just some minor intelligence issues."

"Sgt Sagara." Tessa turned to address her subordinate.

"Yes Ma'am" Sousuke replied, saluting his commanding officer.

"You will accompany Commander Kalinin to Hanger B12. He will brief you on the updates."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Kaname will accompany me for tea!" Tessa smiled at her friend that was still attached to her arm.

"Yes Ma' am" Sousuke was still bewildered by Kaname's strange behavior. But, there was work to be done and he was quick to follow Kalinin's lead to the hanger.

Tessa carefully poured the tea once they were both comfortably seated in her suite. Kaname still looked tired from her flight and she hoped that the warm liquid would help sooth the girl.

"So Kaname, how was the weekend?" Tessa could not hide the jealousy in her voice. She had dreamed about what it would have been like if Sousuke had asked her, ever since Melissa had told her about the groups plans for the holiday.

"Oh...um... it was nice." Kaname winced as the hot liquid burned her tongue slightly.

"What did you all do?" Tessa couldn't help but pry. She so seldom was allowed such liberties. Her duty was to her crew first and foremost. She could not afford such luxuries as living like a normal teenage girl. She had soon found it exciting to live a little through Kaname's stories.

Kaname sighed before placing her cup on the plate, and slowly began telling Tessa about the trip. She was careful to leave out much of the juicy points, not wanting to wage a battle with the girl before her. Well aware of Tessa's affections for Sousuke, she did not wish to rub anything in her face. Tessa had been so good to her as of late, somewhat accepting of the facts behind Sousuke and Kaname's relationship. Even though Kaname was uncertain of what that relationship really entailed. She stopped at certain parts to show Tessa pictures of the manor and Christmas decorations.

Tessa was giddy after the chat, enjoying the company of another girl the same age as her. Despite the tension that was often between the two, today's visit had been pleasurable. Maybe it was the holiday season, but Kaname seemed a little calmer than normal. She had known that Kaname had been holding some stories back, but she could assume the reasoning and for a change she was glad that the experience wouldn't be tainted by a small cat fight between them. Tessa knew that short visits like this would be far better for their friendship. Longer visits seemed to allow for increased tension between them. Looking at the clock, she was saddened to see that it was nearing the end of Kaname's visit.

Kalinin was a little puzzled by Sousuke's request to stop at the hangers office before proceeding to the arm slave. Sousuke had requested use of the office copy machine and photo printer. A few moments later, he had returned and they had continued on through the hanger. A few hours had passed and Sousuke was sitted in Arbalest going over the list of updates.

"So Sgt Sagara, is everything clear?" Kalinin asked.

"Yes Sir. Everything seems to be fine and all systems that were updated are functioning correctly." Sagara replied, folding the pages back in place on the clipboard.

"Sgt Sagara!" Tessa called out, approaching with Kaname at her side.

Sagara's head snapped up, searching out the pair, now walking on the scaffolding towards Commander Kalinin and himself. They were almost to them when a voice came over the speaker system in the hanger.

"Captain Testarrosa. Commander Mardukas is on line one. He says its urgent."

"Dammit" Tessa cursed quietly. "Well, Kaname, I guess this is goodbye. I hope to see you soon. That goes for you too Sgt Sagara." Blushing at the last statement, Tessa turned to head back down the metal sidewalk towards the administrative building.

"Sgt Sagara," Kalinin's authoritative voice echoed slightly in the large building. " I too have other duties to attend to. You can leave the paperwork at the office at the front." He also turned to leave, quickly nodding respectively to the young girl who was standing close to Arbalest's massive shoulder.

Kaname watched the older gentleman as he disappeared down the walkway. Finally, she turned her attention back to the large arm slave before her.

"You know, I never get used to the size of these things." Kaname voiced as her eyes slide over the glistening metal of the machine. "I find it hard to believe that you pilot this beast."

"Beast eh? You hear that AL, Kaname thinks your a beast." Sousuke offered his thoughts to the large machine that he was still inside.

"I am not a beast, rather an artificial intelligence equipped with state of the art weaponry." the Arbalest offered up.

"Since when did you two get to be so chummy?" Kaname smirked at the machine and its pilot.

"I can not answer that." the Arbalest replied.

"Alright AL, the last system scan is complete. Looks like all your updates are running fine. You can turn off all power sources now AL. I'll catch up with you later." Sagara was gathering the paperwork scattered inside Arbalest's cockpit.

Kaname watched absentmindedly as Sousuke busied himself with the administrative detail of his job. However, a very colorful and small piece of paper caught her eye on the left instrument panel. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her picture had been carefully tacked to the panel, offering an unrestrained view to the pilot.

"Sousuke!...You...I..." she stuttered, her eyes still transfixed to the picture. She leaned in closer, carefully hanging onto the hand rail. Sure enough, it was her, although the picture didn't seem as clear as the one she had given him.

"Yes Miss Chidori?" Sousuke looked up, questioning her odd behavior He quickly realized the cause for her broken speech. "Oh right, I hope this copy will due. The office printer was not up to my standards. When I get back to Tokyo I will have a better one made and put that one in the Arbalest."

"What about the original? I mean...you didn't have to Sousuke. It was a rather stupid idea." She had leaned back and was now standing steadily on the hanging walkway. Her eyes downcast and shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I plan on keeping this one in a safe place." He said, pulling the photo from the inside pocket of his shirt.

Was he humoring her? Perhaps he really did like the photo. She wasn't sure as she watched him finishing up with the Arbalest and crawl up to the railed walkway she was standing on. Without a word, he passed by her and headed in the direction of the hanger's office. She chanced one final look at the massive piece of equipment that she had seen in battle far too many times. Turning around finally, she took her leave from the Arbalest and followed in the direction Sousuke had went.

The remaining trip home was a quiet one, both opting for sleep as the plane jetted them through the now dark skies. Getting through the large airport in Tokyo had taken them awhile and it was now late at night as they hailed a cab to finish their journey. Souske had found the trip tiring and was only slightly aware of his wards quiet behavior. He assumed that most of it was due to jet lag, but he was still unsure of Kaname's demeanor. It just wasn't like her. Usually she was full of fire and chomping at the bit. Since yesterday she had been not at all like her usual self. He had done a few questionable things over the two days, not once had he been punished for his uncivilized like behavior. Kaname hadn't even been angry when they had stopped at the base. Perhaps she was sick? Had someone threatened her before they had left the manor? Was she still feeling the effects of her alcohol consumption? Something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Once they were safely back home he would ask a favor from Kyoko. She may be able to enlighten him on the situation. Kyoko had become a staple for civilian intelligence for Sousuke, especially when it came to Kaname. Her calm nature and explanations made it easy for Sousuke to gather critical information on his surroundings and most importantly the moods of his mission objective. If it was female related, Kyoko could get to the bottom of it. He made a mental note to call her first thing in the morning.

The cab halted just outside the entrance to Kaname's apartment building. Sousuke was the first out, assisting the driver with unloading their luggage. A lethargic Kaname, stretched before sliding out of her seat on the opposite side of the car. Thanking the driver, she quickly grabbed her luggage before Sousuke could take it for her. He eyed her cautiously as he followed her to the door. She paused before entering, turning to address him one final time.

"Well, I guess were here. Thanks for the wonderful weekend Sousuke. I think I'm gonna head up right away. I guess I'll catch you at school." She smiled tiredly before shifting the handle of her luggage from one hand to the other. "Thanks again Sousuke."

"It's not a problem Miss Chidori." Standing in military alertness, he fought the urge to follow her in.

"Good night Sousuke." She offered before turning to head through the main doors.

"Good night...Kaname."

"Oooooohhhhh Kaname that sounds wonderful! Snow, sleigh bells, and a horse...how romantic!" Kyoko giggled over the phone.

Kaname was relaxing in bed, finally finished unpacking and was currently staring at her ceiling. She had slept for most of the day and had just finished cleaning up her evening meal when her phone had rang.

"Romantic. Ahh haa haa haa, oh Kyoko! Your funny. Sousuke blew up the Christmas tree! What an idiot!" Still unwilling to admit her feelings to even her closet friend, she was desperately trying to make her former comments seem insignificant. She had gotten carried away reminiscing about the weekend, and was worried that perhaps she had told Kyoko too much. She hadn't told her about the kisses, but what she had said may have left the bubbly girl guessing. Silently cursing herself she continued. "Not to mention the pervert walked in on me in the tub! What a jerk. He knew I was bathing!"

"Come on Kaname, despite a few faults and mishaps, you know that you enjoyed the weekend. I think it's sweet that Sousuke took you all they way there for Christmas. I think he really cares about you Kaname."

Kyoko hadn't missed any of the underlying truths to Kaname's recollection of the weekend. She had heard the wistfulness in her voice. Something good had happened between the two of them, even if she was unwilling to talk about it. Kyoko knew how hard it was for Kaname to admit she had weaknesses. It was hard for her to express how she felt about others. Even their friendship was a little odd. For a bystander watching, they would think that Kaname was a huge jerk to her and that she was just tagging along, idolizing and humoring the beautiful class rep. That was far from the truth. Kaname might not be all sappy and fluff, but she cared about her close friends. After all, it had been Kaname who had come to Kyoko's defense when she had been picked on by those senior girls and boys. Kaname was a champion for the weak, having experienced the cruelty of school bullying herself. Kaname was tough and seemingly uncaring, but Kyoko had seen the child within. The vulnerable side to Kaname Chidori. Besides, even if it took awhile, Kaname would eventually get the courage up to confide in her. She always had before and this time would be no different.

Her first task, was to try and figure out what had happened after the bliss. Sousuke had called her early in the day requesting her to gather intelligence. He often wasn't much help in figuring out the background of the situation. He never understood girls, therefore hadn't the foggiest clue on where to begin. All she knew was that Kaname was upset. Sousuke had listed her symptoms and had offered up a few scenarios on his diagnosis. All of which were strange and unusual. Based on what he had told her, she had suspected that Kaname was a little depressed and maybe lacking the self confidence that she usually was over flowing with. What ever had happened in Germany would likely be the cause of it, not terrorists or threatening butlers like Sousuke had suggested.

"What did Sousuke think of his gift?" Kyoko offered up, not getting much of a response from her last statement.

"I'm not sure Kyoko. He didn't say anything but thank you when he got it." Kaname scowled again, as she tossed a small stress relief ball up towards the ceiling. Watching it fall before catching it again, she repeated the action over and over.

"I kinda got mad at him and I...Errr...I lost and refused to speak to him the rest of the time there." She scowled again, angry at herself.

"You what? Kaname...Sousuke isn't like normal guys. He probably didn't know how to react."

" I know, I know, Kyoko...I've been mad at myself ever since. He made so much progress this weekend and then I go and ruin it by being stupid. Man...who's the real idiot!" This time the ball hit the ceiling before falling to the bed beside Kaname.

Bingo, Kaname was upset with herself, not Sousuke. Kyoko knew that he would be relived to know that he hadn't directly caused the distress Kaname was feeling. So the gift was the object of distension. Kyoko had known the gift was perfect, even if the two of them hadn't figured it out just yet. Kyoko suspected that Sousuke hadn't known what to say because he was likely speechless at the implication of the gift. She giggled slightly to herself before continuing.

"Kaname...Did you go through the scrapbook with him?" she asked, eagerly awaiting the response. Knowing Kaname, she had probably blown up before they had even gotten that far. Sousuke would have for sure opened up once they started going through the book. Kyoko was sure that Kaname would have gotten the response she wanted if they had done as much.

"Well...no. I had already lost it by then. Do you think I should...well...that is. Do you think... Ahh ha ha ha...What am I talking about!" Kaname was feeling rather stupid at the moment. She had forgotten all about the scrapbook. She didn't even know if Sousuke had looked through it himself. Maybe he had left it in Germany? She had no idea what she should do.

"Kaname! You didn't even look through it did you! How do you know what Sousuke thought of it if he didn't even look at it." Kyoko was faking being distressed, trying hard not to laugh at the blubbering girl on the other end of the line. "Tomorrow after school, go back to his place and insist on looking at it."

"You don't think I'll look stupid do you?" Kaname asked quietly, still flushed red in embarrassment at her rash actions at the Manor.

"No silly, it will be fine." This time Kyoko did giggle. "Hey Kaname, are you too tired for some company? I would love to come over and see your pictures!"

"Yeah sure, we'll watch that movie that's still sitting here. Stop and get some snacks before you come." Kaname sighed as she hung up the phone and headed out to the living room. She paused to stare out the balcony doors, noticing a little movement from inside Sousuke's apartment. No doubt he was finishing up reports to send to MITHRIL headquarters. Tomorrow after school, she would have to swallow her pride and finish what she had started.

A short while later, Kyoko was knocking on the door. The girls spent the rest of the evening looking at photos and chatting as they half watched an old movie. Kaname had already loaded her photos onto her computer, making it easy for Kyoko to scroll through them. Kaname had left to go to the bathroom and failed to notice Kyoko send off a quick email to herself. Kyoko smiled mischievously to herself as she closed down the program when Kaname came back into the room. Tomorrow, she would give the two scared love birds a surprise of her own.

"Wake up Kaname...ERRAH...Wake up Kaname...ERRAH... You're Gonna be late!"

The alarm clock sounded loudly in the small apartment. An arm reached out in confusion and began beating the desk beside the alarm clock. Finally it found its objective and with one whack to the chicken's head, shut the alarm off.

A very sleepy girl dragged off the covers and managed to upright herself to a sitting position. She reached her arms high above her head and stretched her lethargic muscles. Standing slowly she bounced between the walls, as she trudged her tired body towards the shower.

Sousuke waited patiently in the classroom for Kaname's arrival. Kyoko had contacted him late last night and informed him of his findings. He was relieved that it was nothing to serious. Kyoko had also expressed instructions on a delivery that was going to be made to his building. He was to pick up a package at the entrance to his apartment building before he retired to his room after school. It was from Kyoko himself, so he was not to blow it up under any circumstances. After agreeing Kyoko continued and had also informed him that she was spending the night and would be walking with Kaname to school. He in return had informed Wraith to watch Kaname on her way to school. He had taken care of some intelligence business with another operative before heading to school alone.

Finally, the two bubbly girls had arrived and seated themselves, oblivious to him as the chatted merrily to themselves. He was finally able to settle himself now that Kaname was safely within his eye sight once more. School dragged by, Kaname seemingly still preoccupied with her thoughts. He finally had caught he attention as they were heading off school property, finding they way home. She had just finished waving goodbye to Kyoko when she had shouted at him to catch his attention.

"Hey Sousuke...wait up!" Kaname shouted.

"Miss Chidori." He nodded in acknowledgment.

No sooner had she reached his side when he heard a voice he would have sooner silenced than let approach.

"Kaname!" Tsubaki had yelled out. Fast approaching the object of his desire.

"Oh, ahh haa haa...Hey Tsubaki." she laughed nervously, not ready for his advancement after the holiday that she had just had. Looking back at Sousuke she was surprised to see his features harden and he took a protective step in front of her.

"Tsubaki, Miss Chidori is preoccupied at the moment. I suggest you come back at a later date." His voice was as sharp and rugged as steel. Eyes fixed in dislike at the rival standing before him.

Kaname had seen these two fight before, but her intuition was telling her that something had changed. Sousuke's stance was more rigid than it normally was. His voice harder. He wasn't tolerating Tsubaki like he normally did. Kaname had known all along that Sousuke could beat Tsubaki in any fight with his hands tied behind his back. It was out of respect for her that he played along with Tsubaki. He knew that she would be upset if he hurt the other student. However, she was unsure that he wouldn't get carried away today. Had the weekend changed him? Was what had transpired between them caused his sudden over protectiveness? Sousuke was always getting carried away with her safety, but Tsubaki was no threat to her. She gasped a little when Sousuke reached behind him to push her close to him.

"Hey Sagara, maybe you should get your filthy mits off Kaname. I was just coming over to ask her out." Tsubaki flashed a devilishly handsome smile at the last statement.

"Ask her out?" Sousuke questioned, not sure of his rivals attentions.

"Yeah Sagara, make her MY woman!" Tsubaki was now face to face with the Sergent, fuming at the others forwardness with Kaname. He didn't like the military maniac touching the girl he had desired for so long. "Why don't you step aside."

"I'm afraid I can not do that!" Sousuke's voice had lowered to a deadly whisper. His eyes burned with a raging fury as he lifted them to meet the gaze of the hot headed ninja.

"Sousuke?" Kaname whispered, now somewhat fearful for Tsubaki's safety.

Her voice drew him back to reality. He shuddered slightly as he fought for control over his emotions. A few more seconds and he was positive that he would have torn Tsubaki limb from limb. He had promised himself that he would not let this man interfere between Kaname and him any longer. It was time to end this here and now. He would do so with out violence if possible, just for the sake of the girl who trembled behind him.

"Miss Chidori will no longer be available for your advancements. It would be most wise of you to let this matter go and continue on your way." His voice was still laced with a brutal chill.

"What the hell does that mean. Don't you think Kaname should be the one to decide?" Tsubaki was fuming now.

"Miss Chidori has decided. Now if you would leave before this matter progresses past the point of no return." He growled through his gritted teeth. To shed some light on the matter, he stepped sideways and placed his arm tightly around her waist drawing her up beside him.

Tsubaki and Kaname's jaws dropped at this bold movement. Tsubaki was stuttering and cursing profanity, while Kaname could only stare at the powerful man who held her to him.

"Sousuke...I..." Kaname tried to reason with him, but one quick look from those steel gray eyes silenced those attempts. She knew he was not fooling around. She turned her attentions to Tsubaki instead.

"You had best leave." She stated quietly but firmly.

"But Kaname...I...You...I want you to go out with me!" Tsubaki was not about to back down.

"I'm flattered Tsubaki, but I can't. Like Sousuke said...I've decided. I think its best if we remain friends." She looked up into his eyes, slightly disheartened at the crushed look on his face. She had spoken the truth though. Tsubaki would only ever be a friend to her, nothing more.

Realizing that Kaname was not under duress, Tsubaki knew that the battle had been lost. Nodding politely he retreated, unwilling to hurt the beauty by continuing the fight. Kaname may have chosen someone else, but she would always be special to him. Besides, Sousuke was bound to screw up sometime and he would be there to help her through her time of need. He grinned at that thought as he headed off in the direction of the shop he worked at.

It had been an uncomfortable ride and walk home for Kaname. Sousuke was still on edge after Tsubaki's advancement. His arm had not left her waist the entire way home. He had guided her onto the train that way. Lifting his arm to drape her shoulder as they rode and then returning to her waist as they exited. He had looked radical, intensely searching the crowds, almost as if he expected Tsubaki to magically appear and steal her away. She had tried only once more to reason with him, but again those hard eyes had crashed down onto hers, intimidating her into silence. This was the warrior in him. He must be something fierce in battle. She had reckoned that his eyes were this deadly in battle too. It wasn't until they were safely in his apartment and the doors locked that he had relaxed. She had feared for the life of the attendant down stairs who had stopped Sousuke to give him a package. Sousuke had pulled a gun on him when he had whistled at her. She was almost certain that the man was probably changing his shorts at that very moment.

"Um...Sousuke?" She questioned cautiously, unsure if he was stable or not.

"Yes Miss Chidori?" he replied back as if oblivious to his recent behavior.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, normally he would had escorted her to her own door.

"Kyoko told me that you wanted to look through the scrapbook." He mumbled as he walked to the kitchen, returning with two soda's for them.

"Did she now?" Kaname scowled slightly as she popped the top of her soda. That damn friend of hers was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Mind you, because of Kyoko, Kaname hadn't been forced to swallow her pride and make a scene trying to get in here. Maybe Kyoko had done her a favor.

Sousuke took a seat beside her on the couch and pulled up the photo album that had been sitting on the coffee table. He paused before opening it, finally aware of his need to tell Kaname his feelings about the album.

"This scrapbook must have taken you a great deal of time." he started.

"You mean you looked through it?" She asked

"When you were sleeping on the plane." He paused, searching her face before he continued. "I was surprised at the photos Kaname. They brought back many good memories. I especially want thank you for the last page." 

Kaname blushed at the mention of that page. She had known that it was important to him, that picture of his comrades. Now he was acknowledging her efforts.

"I also quite enjoyed all of the notes from yourself and the others. This book will be one of my few treasured belongings." He made a mental note of every one of her blushes. He was always partial to those blushes. Apparently he was off to a good start.

"I had hoped that it would show you how much everyone enjoys having you here Sousuke." Kaname whispered, quickly adding in a louder more perturbed tone. "Even though you like to blow things up and make yourself into an utter nuisance."

He smiled at her attempt to hide her flustered feelings. Thorough study of the handbook Mao had given him plus Kyoko's encouragement had finally paid off. He was beginning to understand what her body language was saying. He noticed that it was speaking volumes that were the complete opposite of the words that usually came from her mouth. He was now kicking himself for not acquiring that handbook sooner. It could have saved him from many lumps on the head. He shifted closer to her, laying the book across both of their laps.

That's how they spent the next two hours. Cuddling while laughing and reminiscing about each and ever photo that had been loving placed in the album. Sousuke had somehow mustered up the courage to wrap an arm around her shoulder and was relishing the warmth of her against him. This was a feeling he could get used to.

Upon closing the album, Kaname was beside herself with relief. Sousuke had indeed enjoyed her gift. Now, as she was tucked safely under his arm, she noticed the package that he had picked up at the door. It suddenly reminded her of the poor man downstairs and the incident in the school yard.

"Sousuke? Why did you go so freaky at the school yard. You were kinda scary." Kaname was bugging the military maniac, because she was now fairly sure of the reasoning behind it.

"Ummmm." Sousuke was nervously fidgeting. How was he going to tell Kaname. He had almost lost it in the school yard, allowing his instinctive aggressiveness dominate his dealings with Tsubaki. He had felt like the fool would somehow try an attack the whole way home. He had even pulled a gun on the man downstairs when he had dared to whistle at Kaname. Somehow, the alpha male in him had emerged to make a claim on what was rightfully his. No other man would have her now. He was currently wishing that aggressive side had stayed. It would have been easier that way. Instead he was as nervous as could be and clueless as where to start.

"Well Sousuke? You practically drug me home and refused to let go the entire time. Plus, that poor man downstairs probably was scared half to death. Honestly, you have to stop pulling that damn gun out at everyone." Kaname was pouting somewhat, a little angered at his rash behavior.

"Kaname. I'm...I don't really know what came over me. I'm sorry." He offered up the apology, hoping to appease her before her temper spiked.

"Just don't do it again." She smiled before leaning her head back on his shoulder.

He smiled back at the girl who was now resting against him. He was about to speak, when her voice silenced him.

"What did you mean when you told Tsubaki that I had already decided and was unavailable?" Kaname prodded, wanting very much to hear what she had come to realize she was secretly hoping for.

"Ummmmm...?" He was sweating now, having been put on the spot.

"Sousuke!!!!" Kaname let out a warning.

"Right." Sousuke turned sideways on the couch, removing his arm from around her and sitting rigidly. He felt like he was being grilled by a commanding officer. Kaname was looking at him strangely waiting for him to continue.

"Miss Chidori...I mean Kaname. I was planning on asking you first, until Tsubaki burst in on us. You see Kaname, I am honorably requesting your permission to see you on a permanent basis. It is a most suitable compromise for the two of us that promises to be beneficial to you current situation as well as mine. Details can be worked out in a series of meetings if you have any input on the.." Sagara rambled on, to caught up in his words to notice the stunned look on Kaname's face.

"Sousuke...You really are weird." She cut him off, trying to hold back the laugh at his questioning expression.

"Is that a no then Miss Chidori." Sousuke was still in military stance. Although Kaname could see the hurt look on his face.

"Idiot!" She yelled, before launching herself into him, securely wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sousuke had been caught off guard by her actions. He had assumed that she had refused his offer. Now she was in his lap hugging him. He carefully reached around her to embrace her. The warmth of her body did wonders to reassure him of her real response.

"You could have just said..'Kaname, would you go out with me?' but that would have been too easy wouldn't it? She laughed as she snuggled closer to her new boyfriend.

"Affirmative." he responded.

Kaname leaned back from his embrace, smiling shyly at the man who she had loved for so long. Finally they had moved forward in their relationship. She was excited to tell Kyoko the good news, plus she thought she would fill in the gaps from the holiday. Kyoko would love all the sizzling parts! She caught a glimpse of the package out of the corner of her eye again.

"Sousuke, are you going to open that package?" Kaname asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Affirmative." He reached for the package, and began unwrapping it. Inside were two very large picture frames, the glass covered by brown packaging paper to protect the glass from scratching. On the top of the two frames was a note. He handed it to Kaname to read.

"It's from Kyoko?!?" Kaname gave Sousuke a quizzical look, only to have his shrug his shoulders in return. "She says that she hopes we catch a clue and that her gift to us this season is what's in the package."

Kaname watched intensely as Sousuke removed the paper from the front of one of the frames. She gasped at what she saw. It was the photo of Sousuke and her in the sleigh. The one the driver had taken. They were snuggled in close, Sousuke's arm around her shoulders. Both were smiling happily and looked like they were completely in love. Kyoko had done some photo editing and changed the photo to black and white. It was perfect. A winter wonderland behind them contrasting with the black sleigh. She was shocked at how Kyoko had transformed the photo into a work of art. It was beautiful.

"Oh my!" Kaname was overcome with emotion. Kyoko was such a wonderful friend. This photo would mean so much to the both of them. She quickly brought her sleeve up to wipe her misty eyes. Sousuke was unwrapping the other photo, which was identical to the first. One for her and one for him it seemed. She smiled widely looking up at Sousuke, a lone tear slipping from her eye.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Sousuke was immediately worried.

"Nothings wrong Sousuke. This is just all too wonderful. I'm the luckiest girl alive!" She brought her sleeve up once more to catch the mist forming in her eyes. Indeed she was lucky. She had friends that cared about her, a good eduction behind her, and most importantly a wonderful man to love her. What more could she possibly need.

Kyoko had been sitting in her room, the phone perched beside her for almost an hour. She waited anxiously for Kaname's call. She had caught the incident at the school, and she was certain that it would only get better from there. If Kaname didn't call her soon she was going to explode. Finally the phone began to ring and Kyoko grabbed it before it even finished the first ring.

"Kaname!" She squealed.

"Oh Kyoko..." Kaname whispered.

Kyoko could tell from the emotion in Kaname's voice that everything had gone according to plan. She was happy that her two friends had finally moved forward. As she listened to Kaname chatter happily about the kisses at the manor and the school incident, she knew that she didn't have to worry about the two any more. They had started a new chapter to both their lives. A chapter she was going to enjoy watching play out.

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Let me know what you think!!!!**


End file.
